Never Look Back
by federer4ever
Summary: Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo & Lily are transported 20 years back in time to the year 1997. Stuck in the past with no way out, they decide to help their teenage-parents hunt down the Horcruxes, and hopefully prevent the deaths of their dear ones. Will the Trio accept their help and defeat Voldemort sooner? Or in turn risk the lives of their own children? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Unexpected Visitors**

Harry couldn't bring himself to the fact that Mad-eye was no more, and so was his beloved owl, Hedwig. The muggle Britain was in chaos with increasing number of innocent victims becoming a casualty everyday. He was frustrated beyond reason, being stuck at the Burrow and was itching to get away to start hunting Horcruxes. He couldn't care less about Bill-Fleur's approaching nuptials if it weren't for the trace on him, which wouldn't break until his 17th birthday.

Ron and Hermione insisted they would come with him. He was touched by their concern and commitment, but it made him scared for their lives.

"We know the stakes mate, and the risks involved. It'd always been the three of us since our first year. I see no reason why we must break that tradition!" Ron said lightly.

They were sitting on the floor in Ron's bedroom, the Ghoul sleeping peacefully in the attic. Ron and Hermione had just told him of the measures they'd taken to keep their families safe.

"I don't know what to say." Harry admitted truthfully, failing to come up with words to convey how much they both meant to him. "Thank you."

Hermione flunged her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug while he awkwardly patted her back. She pulled away, wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Ok, before this gets really soppy, we must head down for dinner. Remind me to stock up a bunch of handkerchiefs for the hunt, Harry." Ron said, looking pointedly at Hermione.

In response, she smacked Ron playfully on the shoulders but not before Harry caught a hint of a smile playing at her lips. Harry got up to his feet, mentally shaking his head at their stubbornness to admit their feelings for each other.

As they made their way downstairs, the trio were greeted by a mixture of unfamiliar voices. When he entered the living room, Harry came face to face to a hoard of newcomers who looked back at the trio with blind shock written on their faces.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie (who'd come a day earlier), the twins, Ginny, and Fleur were already seated in the living room, looking equally distracted and startled by these intruders.

There were totally seven in number; all of them appeared to be in their pre-teens, teens or late teens. The eldest looked slightly older than Ron and had turquoise hair. He looked vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't place him exactly. Next to the boy was a pretty blonde whom he could have sworn was Gabrielle Delacour if it hadn't been for the fact that the blonde girl was about the same age as himself.

He saw Bill and Fleur take a tentative step towards the mysterious blonde, their eyes glazed, while the newcomer stared back at them with equally awestruck look.

He continued scanning the seemingly younger lot. The teenager beside the blonde woman had the same jet black hair as himself, except it was curly and he has brown eyes. The boy was gaping at him, blinking rather rapidly at himself and Ginny.

Harry turned to Ginny, but she was watching someone else and his gaze followed hers to the boy standing beside the teenager. An audible gasp escaped him before he could stop himself.

He found himself staring at the face of his replica; only without glasses, the scar, and looking much younger. The boy was gawking back at him with those green eyes; his mother's eyes...his eyes! Harry suddenly felt dizzy, like someone hit the back of his head with a bludger.

It can't be. But, he had a younger brother? Was it possible? Every nerve in his body screamed he was being irrational about this. There were few things impossible; even in a magical world. But every time he looked at the boy, something stirred deep within him.

Harry forced himself to tear his gaze away from his young replica to the girl on the other side of the turquoise haired boy. A slow smile spread across her features as she looked at him, and something about the way she watched him; through those big brown eyes and flaming red hair tugged familiarly at his chest.

He turned to Ginny again and this time she met his gaze head on. He found it hard to hold her steady gaze as she had that same hard blazing look about her before they shared their first kiss. Maybe, she had a younger sister who looked like her too. It was possible, wasn't it? After all, Mrs Weasley was known to be a fertile woman! He blushed crimson at the thought.

Harry saw his best friends wearing identical expressions of confusion and dizziness about them, but they weren't looking at Harry's replica or the other kids. They were staring at a ginger colored, bushy haired girl, who looked about the same age as his replica, and a younger boy who hid behind the girl, his face flushed at the audience before him, but he, like the bushy-haired girl, had eyes only for Ron and Hermione.

If Harry was shocked a moment before, it was nothing compared to seeing these strange set of intruders who either resembled him or Hermione or one of the Weasleys or seemed vaguely familiar like the turquoise haired boy.

Everyone in the room were speechless, perhaps taking note of that fact like himself. It was a photographic, yet almost comical moment in which the two groups took each other in.

Finally, it was the eldest boy who broke the silence, although the question he asked surprised Harry.

"Which year is it?"

When every one seemed too confused to venture a response, Harry answered him, "1997"

"20 years" the boy muttered in disbelief, "20 years"

A murmur of whispers rang amongst the newcomers who wore identical expressions of disbelief, but Harry could also see a trace of fear in them. Besides him, he could hear Ron ask Hermione accusingly, "You never told me you'd a younger sister!"

"I don't!" she shot back but her voice lacked the usual steam as she stared at the bushy red head before her, "At least not that I know of."

"Oi, Gred and I are supposed to be the only twins around here!" George said in a tone of mild amusement. He seemed to have recovered enough to find the situation funny.

"Maybe, these people took Polyjuice potion spiked with youth potion to make themselves the younger versions of Fleur, Ginny, Ronnie, Hermione and Harry here!" suggested Fred half-heartedly, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze of the newcomers who stared at him as if he were a ghost, their faces visibly going pale.

"-and perhaps transfigured later, so they may not look their exact copies!" added George scientifically.

That remark caught Mr Weasley's attention who along with Bill and Charlie, pointed his wand at the strangers.

The turquoise haired boy spoke calmly, "Mr Weasley, we mean no trouble. Give us a chance to explain and you may decide."

"Arthur, they're just kids!" Mrs Weasley said aghast, her eyes not wavering from the woman who resembled Fleur so much.

"Not all of them." Bill mumbled darkly, watching the turquoise haired boy and the blonde girl suspiciously.

"We are from the future. Our Aunt invented a time-turner which could travel years-"

"Impossible!" Hermione cut in sharply, wearing an expression somewhere between disbelief and curiosity.

The boy gave her a strange look, his lips curling into a tiny smile. "Not for our Aunt, I believe. She's absolutely brilliant!"

Hermione flushed at the looks she kept receiving from the visitors at that statement, although for what, she wasn't sure.

"Anyways, these boys" he pointed a stern finger at the jet-black haired boy, Harry's replica and the shy one behind the bushy girl, "found the time-turner and thinking they could turn back the time by a day or two, spun it two turns, not realizing it was the newly invented one, and that they had in fact, set the time two decades into the past. Nothing happened for a while, that's when I came in, along with the girls, to reprimand them when we were transported back in time." he finished gesturing to the surroundings. "Well, here we are!"

"We're very sorry, Teddy. We didn't know it was the newly invented one." Harry replica tried in a placating tone at the eldest boy, who was called Teddy.

"Sure, you didn't realize it, but playing with time-turners in itself is dangerous." Teddy hissed, "Look where it's landed us Al and now, we're stuck in 1997! You boys are going to have a lot of answering to do to your parents when we get back!" he threatened.

So, Harry's replica was called Al. He wondered what the full name was. The threat seemed to be working wonders on the boys, as they had to grace to hung their heads in shame.

Arthur Weasley finally taking things into control demanded Teddy, "How do we know you're telling the truth? Your story is too ludicrous to be feasible, and the times are getting dark, son. Unless, you've a way to prove it, we will be forced to believe you're not what you claim to be."

Mrs Weasley gasped loudly, realizing something. "Arthur, they came to the Burrow. They must be related to us!" she said, watching all the red-head children, who grinned back at her with affection.

Mr Weasley, although caught off guard by that revelation, didn't lower his wand. For one thing, Harry supposed it was totally disconcerting, if he were completely honest with himself, to see the supposed future Weasleys if that was even true, but the resemblances were hard to be mistaken.

Teddy looked at the blonde girl, silently communicating with her before finally speaking, "We will reveal snippets of your life known only to you, and that will settle any doubts you may have in regards to our story. Using the truth serum will reveal too much, and may jeopardize the time-line."

Mr Weasley nodded in agreement, "I guess that's fair enough!"

"I will go first, Ted!" the blonde girl said cheerfully, walking towards a surprised Bill and Fleur, and stopping a foot away from them, "You hooked up with your curse-breaker colleague Deborah Robbins, whom you never had any interest in, just to make Fleur jealous!"

Harry had never seen Bill Weasley turn red before. He had to say it was kind of creepy. He also couldn't help wondering where the Weasley men got their weird idea that making their loved ones jealous was the way to go about winning their affection.

"And you," pointing at Fleur, "were so furious with that woman and hated her that you slipped Puking Pastiles into her morning juice, and then made poor Bill propose to you seven times before you finally accepted!" the girl went on with a knowing smirk.

Fleur couldn't hold back her surprise. "'ow did you know zat? It was our special secret!"

The blonde girl turned back to Teddy once again, and when he gave her a reassuring nod, she answered Fleur with a huge grin on her face, "It's lovely to see you again, Mum!" looking at Bill she said, "and Dad, don't you look dashing!"

To say they both were shocked would be an understatement. Fleur looked unsteady on her feet while Bill stood dazed. Here they were being greeted by their 17 year daughter, even before they got married.

"You're my daughter." Bill said blankly. It wasn't a question. He looked faint.

"Sorry, Dad. I just had to blow your secret." the blonde said, looking not at all regretful. She swiftly turned to her mother, taking both her hands in hers, "I don't know how long I will be here, but if I make it till your wedding day, can I do you up, Mum? I swear you will look tres magnifique, and I don't think if any daughter ever gets such an opportunity! Please?" she pleaded, eyes alive with excitement.

Even from a fair distance, Harry could make out the Veela charm working it's magic as Fleur accepted the girl's offer with a weak smile.

Mrs Weasley teared up at the touching scene, "We have a grandchild, Arthur. Such pretty one too!"

"Yeah, we have." Arthur Weasley mumbled. Harry supposed after preparing for days to have his eldest son married, it would have come as a shock for Mr Weasley to have become a Grandpa; and being one so soon and so abruptly must be overwhelming to take in.

"If your satisfied, then we can establish that we're indeed from the future and if anybody still harbors any doubts regarding it, we will be obliged to quell the fears to rest by imparting our knowledge of your deepest secrets!" Teddy said brightly.

Nobody contested fearing their embarrassment. It was clear these kids were from the future; the expanded Weasley family by the looks of it.

"Well, before we begin the introductions, we must inform the Order members. They will want to hear this." Mr Weasley said quietly.

"I will message them in." Bill said, making a hasty exit. It was obvious he was in very serious need of some air. Fancy being called a father by a beautiful young woman even before admitting 'I do' to her mother.

Harry noticed Teddy's face drain of all color at this announcement. He seemed to be fighting for composure, fisting his hands at his sides until his knuckles turned white. The blonde girl seemed to have noticed it too as she walked upto Teddy and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. It didn't take a genius to tell they were a couple. Teddy tried to smile at her but faltered. Harry looked away. It felt as if he were invading an intimate space.

Mrs Weasley couldn't contain herself anymore, "I know we have to wait for introductions, but there's no harm in knowing a little bit. Just tell me how many of you are my grandchildren."

To Mrs Weasley's absolute pleasure, all of them except Teddy raised their hands. She looked at him in polite inquiry.

"I'm not one of them, but I still call you, grandma!" Teddy supplied looking uncomfortable, "In fact, the kids who're here are only half of your grandchildren present. You have more back in our time."

That answer seemed to satisfy Mrs Weasley who smiled warmly at all of them and beckoned them to the kitchen. Once there, the timid boy filled his plate to the brim in a gesture so reminiscent of Ron, while the bushy haired redhead looked at the boy with unconcealed disgust.

"What? I'm hungry!" the boy defended himself, while munching on his food reverentially, "by the way grandma, your cooking is as delicious as I remember!"

Mrs Weasley flushed happily at being called grandma so much so that she further filled the young boy's plate. It had been a while since anyone had seen her look so happy.

* * *

The girl was plainly annoyed and when she caught sight of him and Hermione staring at her with their mouths wide open, she grinned, flashing her teeth that were a bit larger in the front. Ron looked just about ready to faint, because the resemblance between the woman standing next to him and the young girl was striking.

That young, bushy haired, red head had to be Hermione's daughter and the horrifying possibility of the father being one of his own brothers occurred to Ron. It was like being trampled by a herd full of elephants. He felt suffocated.

An aching pain washed over his chest, the intensity like no other he'd ever felt before. It was the agony of heart-break that threatened to overwhelm him. What was he even thinking? Vying for her attention, trying to woo her. She was too smart, too beautiful and too damn kind to belong with someone like himself who lost his temper at the least provocation, had self-esteem issues, and constantly swore.

No, Hermione was classier than that. She had chosen one of his brothers who'd all excelled in their own away. Charlie was strong and adventurous, Percy although admittedly a prat, but has knowledge and skill to challenge her, the twins were hilariously funny and were smart enough to manage their own business and lastly, there was him with his lanky profile and countless freckles, wanting to become an Auror just because his best friend wanted to be one too. He was pathetic, there was no way Hermione would've chosen him.

Blinking back tears threatening him, he turned to face Hermione whose gaze was fixed on the young boy hogging the food. It was like looking at a younger version of himself. She caught him staring at her, and looked at him with a burning intensity in her eyes that made his throat go dry.

Ron tore his gaze away from her to his younger version. Only then, did it hit him. He had a son. _Blimey, a son!_ He barely registered that fact when something else occurred to him. He was a father which meant there was a woman involved. A woman who was clearly not Hermione. He had a sudden urge to throw up. He was certain of his eternal love for Hermione, and yet his future-self had still went on and had...well..._relations_...with another woman, and as a result fathered a child.

He didn't know what sort of a monster his future-self was. He felt disgusted with himself. He had to be a scarlet man. Why had these kids come? He'd hoped, at least a little, that he'd a chance with Hermione. But, all the dreams he'd built around her had come crashing down. Ron could hardly breathe. He needed to leave and quickly stormed away from the living room, mumbling some incoherent excuse.

* * *

Harry was surprised by Ron's sudden exit and was about to follow him, when a gentle hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"I will talk to him." she said softly, and Harry understood she needed to this. He nodded with an encouraging smile.

As Hermione approached closer and closer, she heard the unmistakable sound of Ron crying from the room. Her heart wrenched painfully and before she could stop herself, she pushed open the door to find Ron on his knees, lying on the floor. His fringe hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes bloodshot from crying, tear streaks visible on his face.

"Hermione?" he called out hoarsely.

She made her way to his bed, throwing her arms around in a tight hug, "Ron, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. He felt warm and she placed a palm on his forehead.

He pulled away from her looking at her with unconcealed pain. For some reason, Hermione felt like she was the cause of his misery, and whatever it was she was desperate to take it away. She'd hardly ever seen him crying except at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Please tell me, Ron. What's wrong?" Hermione implored.

Ron just stared at her for a full minute before he spoke. And when he did, he was relieved his voice sounded steady.

"You married one of my brothers!" he said in matter-of-fact tone before he lost his nerve, "I mean in the future. That makes you my sister-in-law. You shouldn't be here comforting me like this, Hermione!"

Hermione froze in front of him. Her eyes went wide and her face became white as sheet. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears and after what seemed like ages, she finally spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "W-Why do you say that?"

"Because the girl with the bushy hair looked so much like you, only she had red hair and blue eyes. The girl's father had to be one of my brothers." Ron said quietly, not meeting her eyes. Even to him, his voice sounded so emotionless and flat, "and the boy opposite to her resembled me so much. He had to be my son." his eyes closed at the thought. A very minute part was happy that he had a kid but the major part of his brain was distressed that it wasn't Hermione who mothered his child.

"But...but I thought the two kids were s-siblings!" Hermione said in a trembling voice.

Ron laughed humorlessly, "Good one, Hermione. You thought wrong. They are not." he looked away, "I mean, they can't be!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. He saw hurt there, and even anger in them. He felt a pang in his chest, but beyond that he was confused, and heart-broken.

"You don't know or you don't want them to be, Ron?" Hermione demanded furiously, tears leaking out of her eyes. His heart ached for her and he reached over to brush away her tears, but she beat him to it. Before he knew, she left the room in a huff and slammed the door shut with a loud thud.

Ron stared at the door feeling confused and hurt. Why did he have to fall in love with a girl for whom he would never be good enough? Worse yet, she was going to be his sister-in-law. She was going to be his family, but not in the way he wanted her to be part of. Sure, he used to like Fleur and for a while was even infatuated with her but it didn't hurt him when she fell in love with his brother, Bill. He was happy for them.

This was different. This was Hermione, the girl he loved for three years, the love of his life, his soul-mate or at least, so he thought. Shut it, Ron. Stop thinking about her like that. But, his heart and his brain felt disconnected. He felt jealous of his brothers one of whom caught her fancy and her heart. For his own selfish reasons, he hoped it was Charlie. At least in that way, he would be seeing her less and less...

Tears burned his eyes and he let them fall freely. Nothing made sense anymore. He felt his life wasn't worth living, there was nothing to look forward to. Sure, he had a kid but he didn't feel anything for him. What sort of a father was he, anyway?

Which girl would've taken him in the future? Was it Lavender? He immediately brushed the thought away. The kid didn't even look remotely like her. Coming to think of it, the only feature which was different from himself was that the kid had curly red hair. He tried to remember the color of his eyes but couldn't. He was tall like himself, pale and unbelievably freckly, but there was a maturity in his face that Ron couldn't place. He was incredibly shy and had his monstrous appetite. Ron smiled a bit thinking about the boy. _His son._

* * *

Hermione felt like she had been slapped. She had officially been rejected by Ron. He couldn't even stand the possibility of the thought of having kids with her. The agony was too much and her vision went blurry. She blindly made her way towards her bedroom. On the stairs, she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorr- Oh Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Hermione, you look dreadful!" Harry's face was filled with concern as he held her. "What happened? Where's Ron?"

She looked aggravated at the sound of his name, "I'm never going to be good enough for him, Harry. He doesn't even like me." Hermione cried out angrily. She felt hollow inside, and her heart was shred into thousand pieces. She had never admitted her feelings for Ron directly to Harry although she was certain he already knew about it. He seemed surprised by her outburst.

Harry pulled her into Ginny's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"You know that's not true. The bloke's crazy about you, Hermione!" Harry assured her but she backed away.

"Don't LIE to me Harry Potter! Don't you DARE lie to me! I know the truth, now. So, spare my feelings!" Hermione sobbed as she said this.

Harry ran a helpless hand through his hair. "Hermione, tell me what happened?"

"I suggested to him the kids who resembled me and him might be siblings but Ron was thoroughly repulsed by the idea. He didn't even favor it." Hermione's knees gave in and she collapsed on to the floor, "He ac-accused m-me of marrying one of his b-brothers in the future. It was aw-aweful, Harry!" Hermione sobbed harder, curling her knees upto her chest and resting her head down.

Harry was too shocked to say anything for a while. He couldn't believe Ron had said that.

"You don't know what it feels to love a person who didn't love you back in return." Hermione's voice came out muffled that Harry had to strain closer to hear. Harry felt bad for her, because despite what Hermione believed he did know how it felt.

"I will never lie to you, Hermione. At least not in matters as these, Ron loves you. I know he does." Harry insisted but when she didn't reply, he moved closer and whispered, "Besides, I think the two kids are yours and Ron's as well!"

If nothing had affected her, that did. She turned to him with a tear-stained face, a faint blush making it's way to her cheeks.

"Why do you think that?" she asked in a small voice.

Harry grinned at her, "Because of the way Hermione Jr. looked at Ron Jr. while he ate or the way he hid behind her timidly. All these actions are so reminiscent of you and Ron. There was no way they could be anything except siblings. The boy looked younger, and the girl is a perfect blend of you two. Besides, there's no denying the girl kept throwing meaningful looks at you and Ron!"

"I suppose so." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Come off it, Hermione. You practically had kids with the bloke and you're doubting his love for you? This is getting ridiculous." Harry said in exasperation.

Hermione's face burned in embarrassment, "Technically, we didn't have kids yet. And just so you know, even if I do believe the kids were siblings and were indeed ours" her cheeks flushed pink, "I'm sure Ron would want to change everything in this timeline."

Harry started to feel annoyed, "Hermi-"

"No Harry. You listen to me. You didn't see the way he looked when I talked about kids. He was thrown off by the idea. He wouldn't want me, let alone my kids. If you really want to help me, then just leave me alone!" she snapped at him. All the resentment and rejection bubbling up inside her was ready to burst through the surface.

Before Harry could argue further, a knock was heard, and he got up to undo the locking charm. Ginny was standing at the door, seeming surprised and a bit uncertain.

"Can I come in, Harry?"

"Of course, it's your room anyway. Umm...I was just..me and Hermione were talking!" Harry stammered, allowing her in. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. His heart beat sped up rapidly, and heat burned his neck.

"The Order members are here. Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall and even Hagrid. I have never seen this place more cramped. Everyone's in the garden and Dad's giving them a recap of everything. I was asked to fetch you both. Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah..I'm...I'm good." Hermione said. Her eyes were bright but otherwise she looked fine, "Did you call Ron too?" her voice rose an octave higher as she said this.

"He's already in the garden, actually." Ginny informed her, looking unconvinced but she didn't press further.

Hermione nodded and left the room. Harry was about to follow her when Ginny stopped him.

"Harry, just a minute" Ginny said, stepping closer to him.

He turned around to fully face her and his breath caught in his throat at the hard blazing look she was giving him, "Yes?" he croaked.

"Do you believe them, Harry? About the time-turner? About the future? About everything?" Ginny asked, her caramel brown eyes were boring into him.

"Superficially, the answer is too good to be true but deep in my heart I think I believe them, yes." he answered her truthfully, "and you?"

She smiled wryly, "As much as I like to think my Mum's contraception potion had failed, I know it is not the truth. The girl happens to be my future daughter and I very well know who the father is!"

Harry looked at her carefully, "And if all of this is the truth, are you afraid of it's implications?"

"Are you?" she countered.

"I asked you the question first but to answer you, no, it's everything I dreamed of and more!" Harry admitted truthfully.

"Damn it, Harry. Yes, I want this. Merlin, I want this so badly it hurts. I want all of this to be true, I literally pray for it!" Ginny said, "I love you, Harry and regardless of what the truth is, I will always love you!"

Before he could stop himself, Harry leaned forwards and kissed her. She matched his fervor with her own as she fisted his hair, and deepened the kiss further. They broke apart just as quickly, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Gin" Harry whispered, holding her face, "I love you so damn much! There's nothing in the world I crave for more than to be with you"

A single tear escaped her lids, which he kissed it away. The atmosphere between them was still charged, still intense but they let go off each other.

"Promise you'll never give up on us, Harry?" Ginny asked him beseechingly.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, "If there's anything that's worth fighting for, it's us, darling!"

Ginny closed her eyes at the sweet endearment. Her heart constricted painfully but she held on to the hope these future kids presented. She had asked him not to give up, there's no way she was going to do otherwise.

They left the room quietly, fearful of what the future withheld for them but at the same time, drew comfort and strength from each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Introductions : Part 1**

When Mr Weasley briefed them about the unexpected turn of events, the Order appeared too stunned to comment anything. Remus and Tonks inspected the time-travelers closely, but they could only make out their outlines in the darkness.

The strangers were huddled up in a corner at the far end of the garden, talking to each other in whispered tones. Kingsley and McGonagall kept throwing them suspicious glances, while Hagrid darted his eyes between the present lot and the future kids, his face a mask of utter disbelief.

"You say the blonde woman is Bill and Fleur's daughter?" Nymphadora Tonks Lupin said in a voice filled with wonder. She pointed to a young woman who was giving out instructions to her attentive audience.

"Apparently" Remus answered his wife, squinting in the darkness to get a better look. His eyes fell on the eldest boy in the group. Although he couldn't see him clearly, the boy's profile intrigued him. He remembered Arthur telling him about the boy claiming to be the only one amongst the group who wasn't his future grand-child, which brings him back to the question _'What is this boy doing at the Burrow?'_

Tonks turned to her husband, her eyes burning with the intensity of the feelings they tried to contain. "You know what this means?"

Remus looked at her, his lips curling up into a wry smile. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and ran a hand through it. At his simple touch, the color of her hair changed from light pink to his favorite, deep lilac.

"I do know what they represent, and if they truly are who they claim to be, then their actions in this time-line will greatly determine the future." The worry in his voice betrayed the fear deep inside him. "Their safety is of utmost importance and if Merlin forbid, Voldemort comes to know about them, the consequences will be quite deadly. We're as good as finished if that happens!"

"Then the future we have strived to create for the sake of our children will be for naught!" Tonks added looking distressed.

* * *

Harry pulled up a chair next to Ginny who gave him a brief smile before interlacing their fingers together. He could tell she was anxious to get to the introductions part. Her eyes remained unfocused and she kept staring at the kids with a curious expression on her face, but Harry couldn't tell whether it was from fear or longing.

He didn't allow himself much space to think about them. _His children._ The idea of someone truly belonging to him felt so surreal, so wonderful, that he feared if he believed it even for a moment, then all of it would slip away. A life with Ginny; being married to her and making few wonderful babies to complete their family was a dream he never dared think before with Voldemort lurking around to wreck havoc in his life. The entry of these kids raised his hopes more than he would care to admit.

Harry mentally kicked himself at his dangerous trail of thought and instead, tried to concentrate on the turquoise haired boy, Teddy. He was close enough to make out that Teddy looked disturbed. There was an almost trance like expression on his face as he gazed at Remus and Tonks, and also something knowing about the boy that peaked his curiosity.

Teddy couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from them. He turned deadly pale, and his body appeared rigid. Not even his girlfriend's touch on his shoulders could shake him from his stupor. Harry sensed a deeper pain within the boy that he couldn't quite place but felt familiar with.

"They're being ridiculous!" Ginny burst out suddenly, startling him.

Harry was about to question her when she pointed towards his two best friends, both of whom were seated farther away from each other. Hermione had her arms crossed, and she refused to look in Ron's direction, while Ron in turn was doing a great job of pretending everything was alright by diligently nodding at whatever Charlie was saying to him.

Ginny frowned. "I don't think I had ever seen them apart since Hermione's arrival at the Burrow."

Harry shrugged helplessly, not wanting to interfere in their matters. He knew no amount of persuasion or reassurance will make them admit their feelings for the other. They needed to work things out by themselves, and Harry understood enough to realize the significance of this evening as it could very well be the making or breaking of their relationship.

* * *

"Why isn't Mum sitting with Dad?" Hugo asked perplexed, frowning slightly.

"They haven't gotten together yet." Rose explained her brother patiently. "Remember Mum telling us about it once?"

Hugo nodded still appearing deeply troubled. "Do you think we should do something about it?"

"No, Hugo. We can't risk changing anything. Don't worry. This is Mum and Dad we're talking about, they will be fine." Rose dismissed it casually, trying to suppress her own growing panic. What if they were stuck in this timeline with no way out? For Merlin's sake, their parents didn't even know them! Or worse yet, what if they chose to be with different people? It was a possibility which made her sick to the stomach.

"Everyone understood right?" Rose heard her cousin, Victoire say. "You may speak whatever you wish to say about yourself but leave the rest of the details of the war and it's outcome to me and Teddy!"

Rose bit her lip observing Teddy closely. Normally, he would be the one doing all the talking, while they did the listening. But ever since his parents' arrival at the Burrow, he grew extremely quiet. He had a distant look on his face and his gaze never wavered from them. She felt bad for him, not knowing exactly what he was going through; having to meet his dead parents for the very first time in this way must be really hard.

She watched Lily walk towards him and cling onto his waist. He snapped out of his trance and gave her strained smile. Rose knew Teddy was very fond of Lily and treated her as his own little sister. It was the same with the youngest Potter, who adored her honorary brother.

"Will you stand next to me when I introduce myself, Teddy?" she asked him with big brown eyes.

Teddy lifted her off the ground and gently placed her on a near-by stone table. "I will, Lily-bells!"

She giggled at being called by her nickname and hugged him tightly. At 8 years, Lily was the youngest in the group, closely followed by Hugo. As an older sister, Rose was incredibly protective of Hugo which she knew drove him mental sometimes, but she couldn't help herself. Hugo was same with her; ready to go on the offense when she so much as shook hands with a boy, her age or older, who wasn't family.

At the moment though, Rose knew her brother needed her. He hardly left her side and there was a longing in the way he stared at their parents. She sighed, knowing she will have to talk to them soon. Truth be told, she missed her father's loving protection, and her mother's tender caresses. In this time frame, her parents barely looked at each other and the possibility that they did not care for herself and Hugo, weighed heavily on her mind.

She wanted to hex James and Albus for putting her through this. True, her brother was also involved, but he was more of a follower than an ardent prankster. That credit truly goes to James, for not only pulling off the stunt with flying colors, but also for convincing Al to participate.

"I think I'll go first, since they know a little bit about me already!" Victoire said. The group shrugged. It was clear they were all itching to get over with this ordeal.

* * *

As soon as everyone settled into their seats. Remus summoned a raised platform into their midst, so that everyone can see the speaker clearly. The young blonde took the centre stage, facing them with a confident smile. Harry couldn't help noticing Bill fidgeting in his chair in nervous anticipation, while Fleur beamed proudly.

"Hello everyone! I know this is a lot to taken in at the moment. So, we've decided to restrict ourselves to the introductions." She threw a challenging look, daring them to argue and when no one did, she went on contently.

"I am Victoire Annabelle Weasley. I'm 17 years old, currently into my 6th year at Hogwarts!" Harry noticed Fleur's face fall slightly at this. She was probably disappointed that her future daughter didn't go to Beauxbatons. "I'm sorted into Gryffindor and play chaser for the team. I'm also a prefect, like my father!"

"Go Gryffindor!" Fred and George cheered proudly, punching their fists in the air. Even, McGonagall looked pleased.

Victoire gave them an amused smile. "Oh! By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." Bill's face turned a bright shade of red, while Fleur looked on the verge of tears. "I have two younger siblings. Dominique is two years younger to me, and she takes after our father. She plays beater on the team, while Louis is into his first year at Hogwarts. Both of them are sorted into Gryffindor!"

Charlie let out a wolf-whistle, clearly finding his older brother's predicament amusing. "No longer a Casanova, huh Bill? Became tame as a Unicorn, have you?"

"Shut it, Charlie!" Bill growled darkly, scowling at his younger brother.

He looked horrified that he had not one but three kids, in contrast to his mother's delighted face which lit up as if Christmas had come early. His father was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"Ah! Must be going at it rampantly, those two!" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, gesturing to her eldest brother and his fiance.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed scandalized.

"What Harry?" Ginny cried out, crossing her arms in a defensive stance. "All the sexual tension has to be released somewhere!"

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed while his girlfriend threw him an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, it made me wonder how many kids we would've had!" Harry whispered cheekily.

Ginny's features softened at him. "Two or more, I'm sure."

Harry's face flushed with pleasure. "And why is that?"

Ginny's face broke into a huge grin, lighting up her eyes and giving them a fluid quality. "Because I can't resist you, Harry Potter!"

A soft groan escaped from the back of his throat. Hearing it from her aroused him in ways even he couldn't fathom. Harry tried to push away the happy picture his life with Ginny presented, and instead, forced himself to concentrate on the present. His future looked bleak and even with these kids around, all he could see in front of him was destroying Horcruxes and battling Voldemort. Ginny gently squeezed his hand, perhaps sensing his change of mood.

Victoire silently walked back to her group to an applause. Teddy gave her an appreciative smile, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Bill who glared at the boy's close proximity with his daughter. Future or not, he was still her father and a natural protective instincts that he saved only for Ginny resurfaced.

"That's wonderful Victoire! Who will go next?" Remus called out.

"I will!" A raven haired teenager stepped onto the stage, shoving his hands into the pockets. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as his eyes trailed them, finally resting on Harry and Ginny.

Remus let out an audible gasp as the features of the boy became illuminated.

"My God, James!"

"Spitting image if not for his raven hair!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking at the boy in amazement.

Harry tensed instantly. He caught Remus's gaze who nodded back at him. He didn't know what they were trying to communicate, but understood enough to feel reassured by the man.

"Hey, that's not fair. How do you know my name?" The boy named James, addressed Remus curiously.

"Is that your name?" Remus asked, and when the boy nodded, a fond smile crept up his face. "You look exactly how my old friend James used to be at your age, except he wasn't raven haired!"

The perplexed frown on the boy's face faded, giving way to a wicked grin. "I have been told that many times. I take after my namesakes, both in terms of my looks and personality!"

"Sweet Merlin! I can see I wouldn't be having any peace of mind, even in the future!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking devastated.

"Maybe, Georgie and I could teach him a trick or two!" Fred put in wickedly.

"Yeah, he can carry on our legacy!" George agreed, sounding thrilled. He was already plotting ways and means inside his head to mentor James.

"Stop it right there, you two!" Mrs Weasley said warningly. If there was anything she couldn't stand, apart from Voldemort, it would have to be a trio of pranksters to fill her already prematurely greying hair.

Harry was hardly paying attention to the proceedings around him. He was too preoccupied with looking at his future son. He was named after his father, and apparently looked like him too! Seeing his own son in flesh and blood was almost too much to taken in, as the raw emotions he'd been trying to suppress since their arrival, threatened to break free.

"I was right, Harry. We have more than two!" Ginny smirked triumphantly.

Harry smiled at her, pulling out his glasses and trying to brush away his tears discreetly, but she wasn't fooled. She slipped a supporting hand around his waist.

Remus however looked perplexed. _"Namesakes? _ What's your full name, son?"

The boy gave him a crooked smile. "James Sirius Potter. The eldest, the smartest and the funniest of all the Potters, and prankster extraordinaire at your service!" He said, giving them a mock bow.

There was a collective gasp from the present lot as everyone's eyes turned to Harry who in turn had eyes only for James. A feeling of warmth far more potent than a Firewhiskey spread through him as he watched his teenage son. _James Sirius_. His lips twisted into an involuntarily smile at his own cheekiness in naming his son after two of the most notorious Marauders!

His eyes caught sight of Remus whose face lit up with a huge grin, that he hadn't seen on the man since Dumbledore's death.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, James! We all know who's the smartest over here!" A voice squeaked from the time-travelers' group.

"Shut up Al! Wait until it's your turn to see everyone's reaction to your name. It's going to be absolutely riveting!"

Harry craned his neck to get a better look at his replica, Al. His another future son? Whatever young James had said affected the boy immensely as he turned a famous Weasley shade of red. His heart swelled against his ribs as he looked at Ginny who'd her mouth open in a perfect 'O', blinking at Al.

"Anyway, as I was saying before my idiotic brother interrupted" Someone coughed from the crowd but James went on unperturbed. "I'm 13 years old, in my second year at Hogwarts. I play Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and we're in very good chance of winning the house-cup!" This time there was a deliberate clicking of tongue from the young bushy-haired, ginger girl. James threw her a dirty look, seeming visibly annoyed.

"So, yeah...that's about me!" James shrugged his shoulders casually, and was about to make his exit when Ron burst out.

"Wait! You can't leave without telling us who your parents are!"

Ron chanced a meaningful glance at Harry and Ginny, as he said this. Harry watched his best mate in plain amusement. It couldn't have been more clearer to him if James had his parents' name stamped across his forehead. He saw Hermione look at Ron angrily, shaking her head at his amazing ability to be tactless.

James looked confused. "Why, it's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley of course!"

Assuming the truth had been one thing, but having it confirmed from the very lips of the boy he had managed to create with Ginny, the woman he was desperately in love with, was a different feeling altogether. Never had any words sounded more sweeter to Harry. Ginny Weasley was his wife, or will be, depending on how he sees it. She gave him a hard squeeze on his shoulders, letting him know her mind was on a similar trail of thought.

He was in his own bubble of happiness to realize the imminent danger he was in, amidst the vicinity of the Weasley brothers. The angry glares he was receiving from Charlie and Ron, who both looked like they were ready to bolt out of their chairs and drag him out by the ears if they had to, told Harry enough that they wouldn't hesitate to beat him to pulp.

Bill looked slightly shocked but recovered enough to shrug casually, as if to say 'better you than any other git, mate' while the twins were betting on which of the siblings, whether Ron or Charlie, would be first to finish him off.

Harry was horrified to find James stroll up to the twins and place his own bet. The deadly smile that spread across the twins' faces at his future son's participation gave him chills. He made a mental note to be more strict with his son in the future.

Mrs Weasley was beaming at James happily, and was hardly paying attention to Harry's plight.

"My baby girl's a mother!" Mr Weasley said dumb-founded, finding it extremely difficult to wrap the idea around his head. He looked at his son-in-law to be, assessing him with an intensity Harry had never known before. He tried not to squirm under Mr Weasley's razor sharp piercing stare. The older man smiled before finally concluding that Harry was indeed worthy of his daughter.

"YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER!" Ron bellowed, wand ready in hand.

"Ron-It's not wh-" Harry tried to explain, retreating a few steps at the advancing forms of both Ron and Charlie.

Before anybody could react, Ginny stepped in front of him, pulling out her own wand and looking battle ready.

"RONALD, CHARLIE STOP IT! If I see either of you use your wands against the poor boy, you will find dementors are puppies and kittens before my wrath!" Molly Weasley yelled at them.

Harry was left mesmerized by the astounding affect the Weasley matriarch still had over her sons who both stopped in mid-stride and gaped at her like a fish. "And Ginevra, you're underage to be using magic outside of school. Put that wand right away, young lady, unless you want to get into trouble right infront of your teachers!"

Ginny reluctantly put her wand away, still directing death-glares at her brothers. Harry found her enticing; a fierce red-haired angel who'd come to his rescue! He blushed instantly aware of how pathetic it made him look...For Merlin's sake, he wasn't some damsel in distress!

"Ha! Told you both Mum would win!" James said pocketing his winnings from the bet. Fred and George looked fascinated by their young nephew.

"So, you know exactly who will win the Quidditch world-cup next year?" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Yep"

"Or which player is snapped up by which team?" George put in, thinking of ways to use this knowledge to full effect in betting.

"Yep"

"And for how much?"

"Yep"

"Or if Chudley Cannons will manage to win a match?"

James nodded at the rapid fire inquisition directed at him. He felt pleased by the attention he was receiving from the twins. He'd grown up listening to many amusing stories about his twin uncles' mavericks but seeing them live was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. They were everything his Uncle George made them out to be and much more, and James felt an insane urge to impress them.

"Or who will be the next Minister of Magic?"

"Yep"

"Or what the outcome of this war is going to be?" George asked slyly.

"Yep" James replied involuntarily, before realizing his tongue-slip. He felt like kicking himself for getting carried away enough to be played by his uncles.

"Or if all of us who're present here are going to make it, alive?" Fred asked, suddenly turning serious.

The atmosphere around them immediately tensed up, as everyone waited with bated breath for the answers to the questions they've been wanting to ask but couldn't, was now put forth, lying uncomfortably open infront of them, threading on a fine balance between victory and defeat!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Introductions : Part 2**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Victoire commanded with surprising force. "JAMES, COME BACK HERE! I thought we'd agreed to stick with the introductions!"

Everyone stared at her; their expressions a varying degree of fear, fury and agony. If Victoire's defensive outburst and the guilty look on James's face were of any indication, it was pretty clear not all of them will be making it alive.

The realization hit Ron like a punch in the stomach. He collapsed into the nearest chair, feeling the strength sap out of him; his anger with Harry forgotten. Actually, it seemed trivial in comparison to the agonizing revelation. He counted the people present excluding the time-travelers, and couldn't help noticing his family made up nearly half of the Order members, and were more likely at risk of danger. It didn't help that his family clock pointed them to 'mortal peril'.

Not that he wished harm on others, never! Merlin knew he couldn't live with himself if he let something bad happen to his best friends. But, Ron couldn't control the terrifying possibilities from penetrating his mind while watching each of his family members and for the first time, was glad for Percy's absence.

His hand trembled against the arm rest where a much smaller, softer hand reached over and covered it. Ron's head snapped to his side and realized he'd involuntarily taken a seat next to Hermione. Her beautiful eyes brimming with unshed tears as she looked at him, and lurking in those incredible depth of brown pools, was a mixture of uncertainty and fear.

He was inadvertently reminded of the morning she'd arrived at the Burrow with nothing more than a beaded bag in hand, after modifying her parents' memories and sending them off to Australia. He'd never seen her look more vulnerable or more fragile, as she rushed into his arms and promptly burst into tears.

In that instant, Ron knew he would protect Hermione with his life and his feelings for her went beyond some passing fancy or wild infatuation. It was perhaps the first time he realized, or maybe deep in his heart he already knew but feared to acknowledge it, that he was deeply in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger.

Now, staring at her beautiful face, he wanted to tell her he loved her; his heart compelled him to act on his emotions fearing he might never truly have a chance to admit his feelings for her, but the more insecure part of his mind kept reminding him of his lost future with her; that the presence of Hermione's daughter alone was living proof that she hadn't returned his devotion.

Why ruin their friendship then, and make it awkward? Or worse yet, break it with his declarations of undying love? Nothing was worth risking their friendship and Ron had mastered the art of repressing his true feelings. It was probably the same ability which helped him cope without her in future, and eventually move on to have his own child.

A gentle squeeze on his hand shook him from his disturbing thoughts. Hermione's concerned face bore into him, as if accessing the very depth of his soul.

"They will be fine, Ron." Hermione whispered comfortingly, tightening her grip on his sweaty hand. "Your family will be alright. We will end this before anything bad happens!"

Ron laughed humorlessly. "It's already happening, Hermione. All those innocent Muggles..." his voice trailed away in anguish. "I'll be dead before I let any harm come to my family or you or Harry!"

"Don't!" Hermione cried, bursting into tears. "Please, don't say that."

"Shit, I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione." Ron said helplessly, as more and more tears flooded her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"Do you honestly believe it wouldn't matter to us-to me, if something happened to you?" Hermione brushed away her tears angrily, looking rather fierce. "Or is it that you share this stupid noble complex with Harry; to put your life ahead of others and think that counts as love?"

Ron sat speechless not knowing how to answer her. She'd nailed his insecurities precisely, but the latter accusation was something he hadn't thought before.

"If the former, you're so wrong, because I do care!" Hermione snapped at him, too furious to care what she was saying anymore. "but if it's the latter, I pity you, Ron. You and Harry both!"

Hermione hated the way her voice shook, and only then truly understood Ginny's feelings when Harry broke up with her; citing her own safety as his reason. Ron was behaving more or less in a similar way and it was completely maddening to her.

Ron automatically raised an arm to comfort Hermione, but from the corner of his eyes, caught Hermione's daughter watching them intently. He stopped mid-way in the act of hugging her and stretched his arm instead. The girl averted her eyes quickly when she met his gaze. He couldn't gauge her expression in the darkness, and wondered if she disapproved of his closeness to her mother. Ron didn't want to further add to the girl's distress, and decided to maintain his distance with Hermione.

If she was indeed going to be his sister-in-law, he might as well treat Hermione with respect. Not that holding his best friend's hand mounted to capital offense, but he would have to stop having randy thoughts about her or at least, make an effort to do so. It would have to begin with trying not to take undue advantage of her kind and comforting nature. Hermione was his best friend and naturally, cared for him the same way. There was nothing more, Ron reminded himself.

He released his hand from Hermione's grasp and saw her eyes flare at his movement, her lips pressed into a thin line. The hurt on her face was unmistakable, but she didn't say anything and neither did he. Ron felt an invisible line starting to appear in their friendship and feared the consequences if he dared cross it. Surely, where Hermione was concerned, his Gryffindor bravery fled him, leaving him utterly weak and...vulnerable.

Hermione withdrew her hand quickly and crossed her arms so tightly, it seemed highly unlikely she would unravel them for several years. He fervently wished he could read her mind or possessed the ability to perform legilimens. She'd taken genuine offense when he implied her marriage to one of his brothers. At least for now, he was certain she hadn't in fallen in love with any of his elder siblings...yet! Did that mean he still had a chance? To make her fall in love with him before any of his brothers? One look at the future children dashed his hopes.

Ron sighed heavily, trying to focus on the matters at present. It took him a moment to realize, while he'd been having his internal battle, the proceedings around him have once again resumed. James, _Harry's_ _son_, had went back to his place looking guilty and contrite, while Victoire, _his niece_, was shooting daggers at him.

The youngest girl stepped on the stage, looking timid. Teddy followed her, but halted at the platform, still lurking behind shadows. Ron couldn't put head or foot over his presence in the group. He was neither a Weasley nor a Potter, yet there was a familiarity about the boy that kept nagging at him.

"Hi!" The girl squeaked shyly, casting a sideways glance at Teddy, before continuing, "Um...well...this is really weird."

"It's alright, child." Remus said soothingly. "We're here to help you."

"I just wanna go home." She muttered sadly, looking at her significantly younger parents who showed no signs of recognition towards her.

"You will, sweety. We will find a way to get you back." Mrs Weasley said softly. "I promise." Her gentle words had an astounding effect on the child as she jumped from the platform and rushed to hug the Weasley matriarch.

"Grandma!"

Ron watched his Mum's expression turn to one of pure elation as she hugged the girl back. He felt a twitch of envy at their display, which he quickly suppressed. It still pained him for being his parents' failed attempt at having a girl child and only wished he hadn't eavesdropped on Aunt Muriel's conversation with his mother when he was eight years. Since then, he'd always felt like a burden to his family and harbored insecurities about living up to his brothers' achievements; another reason he felt undeserving of Hermione.

* * *

When they pulled back, Mrs Weasley settled the little girl on her lap. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, princess?" She suggested, tickling the little girl lightly, making her giggle.

"My name's Lily" the girl said softly, "Lily Luna Potter. I'm 8 years old and both my brothers go to Hogwarts. So, I'm honestly bored at home." Her lips twisted into a tiny pout as she said this. "I want to be a pop star when I grow up, and I really don't like Justin Bieber!"

Harry was sure he wasn't the only one who looked blank. Someone snorted from the time-travelers' group and he wagered it was James. Despite the confusion he was feeling inside, Harry had the silliest grin on his face as he watched Lily. His daughter was just so cute and reminded him of Ginny in more ways than one.

"Well, that was very...informative. Thank you, Lily" Remus said with a tender smile. "Who's going next?"

To Harry's immense surprise, Lily walked upto him and managed to squeeze between himself and Ginny. He stiffened involuntarily at her unexpected contact, but then was hit with the reality of his situation and tried to relax. Ginny had her mouth wide open, looking just as surprised as he was.

"This will take some getting used to!" Ginny commented feebly.

"Tell me about it!" Harry said trying to not squirm in his seat when Lily put her little hand into his jeans pocket and rummaged inside it.

"Daddy, where's my chocolate? You always save one for me." Lily said with a frown.

"Er...well..." Harry said uncertainly, scratching his head for an answer when inspiration struck. "Your uncle Ron ate it."

"WHAT?" Ron cried indignantly. "Bloody hell, Harry!"

"Language, Ronald!" Hermione, Ginny and Molly reprimanded him at the same time, visibly annoyed by his swearing in front of kids.

Ron withered under the look they gave him and immediately shut up.

"You have to get me another chocolate, Daddy!" Lily bounced up and down in her seat, her eyes alive with excitement. She looked so adorable that Harry couldn't resist lifting his daughter on to his lap.

"I will, Lily!" Harry said fondly.

"Aw...what an adorable family!" Fred mimicked, batting his eyelids mockingly. "Look at them Georgie, aren't they just picture-perfect?"

"I'm warning you both. Leave them alone." Mrs Weasley said sternly to the twins.

"Merlin, Mum really knows how to handle these stuff!" Ginny whispered in awe.

"C'est vrai. I plan to take lessons from your 'xcellent mother. You see, I 'appen to 'ave three myself!"

Ginny stared at the French woman, appearing startled that they actually shared something in common; having three kids each!

"It's obvious Lily's mine" Ginny said, pointing to the girl squirming under Harry's tickling fingers. "And there's one more in the group, apart from James." Ginny finished off cheerfully, as if counting her favorite candy on her fingertips.

"Zat's brilliant, Ginny! I always knew 'arry was a naughty boy at 'eart." Fleur said happily, raising an eyebrow at the said boy whose cheeks heightened to the darkest shade of pink Ginny had ever seen on him. Ron looked dumbfounded by the absurdity of their conversation, while Hermione appeared lost in thought.

Harry looked to Bill for help, but the latter was busy spying on his new found teenage daughter who was conversing with her lover, oblivious to the death glares being directed at them. He empathized with Victoire's plight as he was still receiving murderous looks from Charlie. Fortunately, Ron appeared to cool down a bit and Harry smirked when he noticed him sitting next to Hermione, although they weren't exactly on talking terms either.

"Maybe, we could learn zem zogether!" Fleur continued excitedly.

"That's brilliant, Fleur! While we're on the subject of managing kids" Ginny said looking positively peevish, "we might as well drag Hermione into this one."

Hermione jumped up at the sound of her name, looking at the two smirking woman, instantly on guard. "Might I ask what exactly am I being dragged into?"

"C'mon, Hermione! You could do with some maternal advise too, seeing as you will be part of our family" Ginny said with a knowing wink. "Soon enough!"

To his credit and her immense surprise, Ron didn't react. On the contrary, her brother looked amazingly calm which alarmed Ginny a bit.

Hermione blushed a brilliant red, rivaling that of Harry's color. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She dismissed evasively, not daring to look up.

"Oh really?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure my brother can educate you then!"

She threw a meaningful look at Ron who appeared puzzled. Ginny couldn't understand why her brother was acting so clueless. Was he deliberately being evasive? Or was there something else? It was also possible, he was overwhelmed by the presence of these kids. She couldn't blame him really; the concept of Ron being a father seemed very alien to her.

Whatever the reason, poor Hermione has an uphill task. One would think having your future kids around would make it easier to confess your feelings, but in her brother's case, normality was too strong a word to be applicable! In that respect, Ginny felt lucky her future husband (Oh yes, she loved to think of Harry that!) accepted their children so willingly and warmly. She had no doubts Harry would make an excellent father material and only hoped she would live up to his parenting standards.

"As much as the conversation between you pregnant ladies is amusing, we really ought to get on with the introductions!" Fred said irritably and soon found himself the recipient of three glowering women. "Blimey! With Ginny, it's understandable, she's a born Weasley, but you two..."

"Fleur's getting married in a few days and dated Bill for nearly two years before that. It's natural that she's picked up a thing or two from us, Weasleys!" Ginny defended, much to the French woman's surprise.

"Fair point well made, dear sis!" Fred said, "but it doesn't cover our very own, Miss Granger!"

Hermione groaned inwardly, wishing she could be just as colorful and eloquent with her choice of profanities as Ron, not to mention, highly creative. Never mind that she berated him for swearing in the first place. In her current state, she could really do with some choice words.

"There's a reason she will be our sister-in-law, brother!" George put in. "Isn't it upto our little Ronniekins to correct that situation?"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione muttered, her cheeks once again flooding with color in embarrassment. She could feel Ron's intense gaze on her and didn't know what to feel or think at the moment. She would have happily accepted to take on Hagrid's giant step-brother, Grawp, if that meant she could have avoided this conversation.

Kingsley having had enough and desperate to get on with the introductions, pleaded for silence. "As lovely and interesting as the proceedings are now being, we're losing track of the real purpose here!"

Silence was a hard thing to come by when you're at the Weasleys, especially if it included the extended future Weasley family, and the Order members were learning it the hard way.

"Yo, Al! It's your turn, buddy." James said, pushing his reluctant brother forwards, wearing an expression appropriate to one of promising fireworks.

Harry sat up straighter, looking forward to the introduction of his third off-spring. The boy's appearance was met with loud gasps from the Order members. Harry couldn't help feeling guilty for his son, knowing exactly what Al would have been through, back in the original timeline. Being the exact replica of Harry, couldn't have been easier on the boy!

"Hi everyone! I'm Al Potter."

"Full name, Al!" James shouted. "We've all said our full names!"

"Leave your brother alone!" Victoire snapped at him, but James ignored her.

Al shot James a dirty look before he spoke, "Fine. My name's Albus Severus Potter! There, happy?"

"Very much" James said, delighted by the effect it had on everyone from 1997. There was a pregnant silence following his declaration.

Harry felt like he'd been driven through his body by a plunger as a searing pain shot up his body, upon hearing the one man's name, he probably hated more than Voldemort. Blood rushed to his face as the anger and hatred he felt for Snape, rapidly consumed him.

"Is this your idea of some sick joke?" Fred asked coldly, finally finding his voice. "because, it's bloody rotten!"

"W-why would I be j-joking?" Al stuttered nervously. "It's m-my name!"

Harry drew in a deep breath, standing up. "Why in Merlin's fucking name" his thinly veiled self-control snapped, as he exploded violently. "would I name MY OWN SON AFTER THAT BLOODY COWARD?"

Ginny shot up too, holding Lily by the shoulder. She put a firm hand on Harry to restrain him from advancing on their son. Al was pretty shaken up by Harry's reaction and she couldn't blame him. Harry looked demented and the amount of hatred and resentment he'd bottled up inside him surprised and scared her simultaneously.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Harry spat angrily, still rooted to the spot, but eyes looking bloodshot. "THAT TWO-FACED BASTARD HAD BEEN THE ONE TO TELL VOLDEMORT-" Mrs Weasley flinched at the sound of his name. "ABOUT THE PROPHECY! HE AND PETTIGREW TOGETHER HAD SENT VOLDEMORT AFTER MY PARENTS!"

If Remus was shocked a moment before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He was as white as a sheet. "How do you know, Harry? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Harry rounded on Remus furiously. "Why would YOU believe ME? Haven't you TRUSTED Dumbledore enough to hang onto his every word? The MAN who kept blind faith in Snape, only to end up being KILLED by him!" Never before had he lost control like this. "I have seen it, Remus. I was there in the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore died. The look on his face when he pleaded Snape..." Harry's expression was contorted with grief and pain. "Yet, that coward murdered him!"

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry, thankful he hadn't shrugged it away. She heard Hagrid sniffing loudly into his handkerchief, while the rest of them were still too shocked to react more than opening and closing their mouth.

"Despite your beliefs about Severus, I can honestly say he worked on our side and played a pivotal role in the Dark Lord's defeat!" Teddy said, speaking out for the first time since his parents' arrived.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Harry yelled, for the first time suspicious about the authenticity of these strangers.

"No, Harry! I know it's hard to take in and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But, Severus's a changed man ever since he relayed the prophecy to his master. He regretted it the instant Voldemort marked you and your family. He'd ever since, protected you at Hogwarts. Even, you will be acknowledging it when the time comes. It's the same reason you named your son after Severus." Teddy continued with conviction. "It's the same reason you buried the man at Godric's Hollow."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd at the new revelation, but none more shocked than Harry himself.

"Why?" Harry demanded harshly, his features hard as he looked at Teddy. "Why would Snape care about my parents? He hated my father with all his heart and my mother was a muggleborn."

Teddy looked troubled as if making up his mind about something. After what seemed like ages, he finally spoke, "I believe it's a conversation we must have in private, Harry. I will tell you the truth about Severus but on one condition."

"What's that?" Harry asked warily.

"You have to learn Occlumency. As long as the connection between you two is intact, there's every chance for Voldemort to find out the truth." Teddy said sternly, "I will be teaching you and I assure you, it wouldn't consume much of your time."

Harry took his time answering, letting the words sink in. He hated Occlumency, remembering his lessons with Snape, but he was torn between finding the truth about the man and refusing Teddy's offer.

"Harry, you said you have stopped having these visions!" Hermione said worriedly.

He ignored her. He realized breaking the connection meant not knowing what Voldemort was upto, as much as shielding his mind from him. Finally, his curiosity won over his sanity and he accepted the boy's condition. After all, what was he to lose by letting Teddy in his mind? The boy appeared to know just about everything.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed.

"No, Vic. He needs to know. It's the only way for him to trust Severus!" Teddy continued. "If it's of any consolation, Harry, Severus lost his life fighting on your side too, just like your parents, just like Dumbledore, just like your godfather, Sirius. He died protecting you until his very last breath."

James who hadn't expected such a violent reaction towards a mere name, felt bad for his younger brother. He walked upto his father to try and rectify the situation.

"Teddy's right, Dad! You would speak highly of the man whenever we asked you about him." James said, "If Severus had broken Dumbledore's trust, would you have named Al after his first name? Or buried him in Godric's hollow next to your parents?"

For the first time since Dumbledore's death, doubt started creeping into Harry's mind about Snape's intentions. Either, he had gone completely mental and named his son after him or the man was really different from what Harry believed him to be. Although, he couldn't shake away the haunted look in Dumbledore's eyes when he faced Snape.

He took a deep breath, finally looking at his son, Al, and asked, "Do you like your name?"

"No" Al told him, feeling relieved his father calmed down. "But, you said I was named for two of the head-masters of Hogwarts, and one was in Slytherin, and that, he was probably the bravest man you ever knew!"

"So, Snape becomes the Head-master this year? I don't know why I'm even surprised." McGonagall said solemnly.

"I have lost my appetite for school." Ginny hissed, under her breath.

"Yes, but it's essential that Severus remains at Hogwarts, Professor." Victoire said soothingly, at the distraught looking older woman. "It's the Carrows you need to watch out for!"

"Why do you all keep calling him, Severus?" Harry asked weakly.

Lily, who'd had been silent until then, peeked through her mother's shoulder and answered him, "because you asked us to, Daddy!"

McGonagall's face became ashen at the mention of Carrows. "But, aren't they in Azkaban?"

Nobody answered her. They were well aware of the mass break-outs from Azkaban which had become a frequent occurrence.

"How could the Ministry let that happen?" Kingsley asked, sounding agitated.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tonks said gravely. "The Ministry's about to fall soon!"

Harry felt a pounding head-ache coming along, which wasn't associated with his scar. He wasn't really surprised about the Ministry's fall. In his opinion, Rufus Scrimgeour was just as big a coward as Fudge. What truly bothered him was Snape.

He massaged his aching temples, feeling a rush of memories traverse his mind; Snape protecting him from Quirrel in his first; Snape trying to rescue him from Shrieking Shack in his third; Snape informing the Order to rescue him in the Ministry in his fifth; Snape sparing his life, the fateful night Dumbledore died. Until then, he'd assumed Snape'd been following Voldemort's orders, but wasn't so certain now.

"Just answer one question, what other motivation could Snape have for killing Dumbledore, if not following Voldemort's command?"

Teddy and Victoire shared an anxious look, before he spoke, "Dumbledore was getting weaker by the day after destroying you-know-what." Harry quickly understood his horcrux reference to Gaunt's ring. He could see the alarm on Ron and Hermione's faces. "He made an arrangement with Severus to kill him, in order to gain Dark Lord's trust, so that he may act as a double agent and spy on Voldemort's plans for you, Harry."

Harry must have looked dumbstruck, because Teddy explained further. "The careful planning on Dumbledore's behalf combined with Severus's brave efforts played an important role in timing your success in defeating Voldemort!"

"All that's fine!" George said, rising up from his chair too. "but, how the hell does that explain this?" he demanded, pointing to his bandaged left ear.

It was Teddy's turn to feel uncomfortable and stared at George helplessly.

"Actually, it was an honest mistake on Severus's part, Uncle George." Victoire said calmly.

"A mistake?" Fred said incredulously. "Hitting my brother with a spell was a mistake?"

"No. Severus was aiming at a death-eater beside Uncle George but unfortunately, the spell hit him." Victoire said sadly. "We have revealed a lot more than we ought to, and it's upto you to believe it or not. We will always abide by the beliefs instilled in us by our parents, and they'd firmly believed in Severus and so shall we."

"Vic's right. There's no point in convincing or trying to provide proof of what will eventually be happening! I have only defended Severus, so that Al may not feel isolated because of his name or the older Harry's motives be questioned!" Teddy spoke sharply.

Harry slumped in his chair, feeling the weakness in his limbs. He had never been more confused in his life. He'd always relied in his gut instincts to bail him out of situations, but what would you do when your mind and your heart were in direct conflict? He doubted even Hermione, as brilliant as she was, would be able to answer that.

"Please continue, Al. I'm sure all of us are itching to get over with this!" Teddy said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I don't know what to say, except I'm really sorry, Dad!" Al said, looking guilty and nervous. "I couldn't help it. I'm into my first year at Hogwarts and play seeker for my team. I have been sorted into Slytherin!"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled aghast. "You belong to the House of Serpents?"

Albus flinched at that remark, and became dismayed when he met his father's forlorn face.

Hermione glared at Ron, feeling bad for the boy. "Slytherin's not bad, Ron, just different!" She stared at her surprised audience. "You would all do well to accept that. Besides, Merlin himself was said to be a Slytherin, and he worked in Muggle King Arthur's court. It's not the house which determines a person, so much as the person who defines his house, and unfortunately in Slytherin's case, there have been a plethora of dark wizards to mare it's name permanently!"

Ron gaped at her. "I can't believe you defended the very house that called you names and tormented you, Hermione!"

"Not all of them were bad, Ronald. I wouldn't stoop low as to rant about an entire house, when only few of it's members are prejudiced!" Hermione rounded on him then, "Would you call Professor Slughorn evil?"

Ron hesitated. Personal preferences aside, the man was pompous and surely, but definitely not evil. "No"

"See my meaning? I'm really sick of all the bad blood between houses and honestly couldn't care less if they called me names or not! Weapons and skill, mean little in a war fought without unity!"

"Well said, Miss Granger!" McGonagall said appreciatively. "It shouldn't matter if young Mr Potter was in Slytherin."

Harry thought of Draco disarming Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower, but lacking the will or courage to finish him off. He was reminded of Regulus Black, who became a death-eater but for reasons unknown, turned his back against Voldemort, even setting out to hunt the locket horcrux. He remembered Pettigrew, a Gryffindor, a close friend of his father and yet, betrayed his family in their direst need. And now, the latest revelation about Snape; the less thought about it, the better!

He walked up to Al and hugged his son fiercely. He'd meant it to be brief but the boy clung to him, probably scared by Harry's reaction to his name.

"I'm sorry, Al. Hermione's right. It doesn't matter to me if you're a Slytherin." He patted the boy's back encouragingly. "You're a seeker too? That's great!"

Al looked relieved, pulling back. "Thanks, Dad!" His eyes scanned the crowd for his favorite aunt. "Thank you, Aunt Hermione. You're the best!"

Hermione beamed at him. For once, she wasn't the only woman to have tears in her eyes; Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Fleur and even Tonks were seen dabbing at their kerchiefs. Mr Weasley watched Harry with pride. Surprisingly, Fred and George weren't taking any mickey, while Charlie no longer appeared mad at Harry. McGonagall, Kingsley and Remus had tender smiles on their faces, cheering on as James, Lily and Ginny joined Harry and Al on the platform to a thunderous applause.

In all the madness surrounding the newly formed Potter family, nobody save for Hermione, noticed a little boy about Lily's age, staring at Ron with a devotion reserved only for someone you're very close to. He looked away when the commotion settled, but there was such sadness in his eyes that Hermione felt a strange urge to comfort him.

"I'm starting to think the whole introductions thing was a bad idea." Ron remarked, leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" Hermione demanded shrewdly, "because you can't stand having a Slytherin for a nephew?"

Ron looked hurt. "The reason I hate Slytherins apart from the way they looked down on my family-was the way they'd treated you, Hermione." He looked away then, his voice sounding broken. "I can't stand anyone calling you names. I care for you too much to let that happen, y'know?"

Hermione mentally slapped herself for misunderstanding his intentions. He looked so sincere, so caring, and her insides clenched painfully at having been rude to him. "I'm really sorry, Ron. I'm so st-"

"No, you're not! You're smart and kind and beautiful-" Ron broke off, the tips of his ears going red, and bypassing maroon within seconds. An awkward silence fell between them.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked in a small voice, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I will have it carved on a stone if you like." Ron said seriously.

Hermione laughed. "I'm actually flattered, Ron. It's a vast improvement from noticing I'm a girl in our fourth year. That's a progress!"

Ron returned her laugh, pleased to see her happy. "Just a progress? Give the bloke some credit, Hermione. I'm on a roll!"

Hermione shook her head at his audacity, but her grin faded at seeing her red-headed replica and the little boy step on the platform to introduce themselves. Ron went stiff beside her; his back ram-rod straight.

"Hello! I'm Rose Isabelle Weasley and I'm 11 years old. I'm in Ravenclaw and we're currently leading the house-table. I thought I would clarify since my cousin, James, so wrongly pointed out!"

James scowled at her. She held the little boy protectively by his shoulder. "This is my brother, Hugo Arthur Weasley." A noise, like a whimper escaped Ron as he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "He's 8 years old, and plays amazing chess, just like our father."

Hermione should have felt triumphant. She should have felt happy, but all she could really feel was an overwhelming sense of relief at finally getting her man. She wanted to smack Ron hard on his shoulders, and mouth a big fat 'I told you so!' for being right about the kids being siblings. But, after years of waiting for him, she finally let the emotion consume her, as her tears fell freely.

"Our parents if you've haven't already guessed are-"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" The Weasleys siblings chorused, laughing as they did so.

"Yeah...well...that's them!" Rose said, startled by all the fuss.

"You chose me!" Ron said blankly, staring at Rose and Hugo. He looked shell-shocked beside her.

Hermione gave him a watery laugh. "Of course, w-why wouldn't I?"

Ron turned to face her then, and was horrified to see tears in her eyes. "You're not pleased!"

It took her a moment to understand his true meaning. He'd misinterpreted her tears as being tears of misery and that she was unhappy, but before she could clarify, Ron rose up and stormed away from the garden. She hastened to follow him inside the house, ignoring the curious stares they both were receiving.

"Go get him, Hermione!" Fred yelled at her retreating figure.

"Ron?" Hermione called out in despair. "Ron, wait!"

He ignored her, making his way towards the stairs.

Hermione hurried to catch up with him. "Ron, please listen! You misunderstood me."

"Of course I did! It's me, isn't? Good-for-nothing Ron Weasley always getting Hermione Granger wrong?!"

Hermione winced. "That's not fair and you know it!" She took a deep breath, trying to keep her rising temper in check. "It's not what you think. Quite the contrary, Ron, I'm really pleased!"

"Don't lie! I saw you cr-"

"Because, I'm happy!" Hermione cut him off.

"Really?" He said, not breaking his stride.

Hermione detected the sarcasm in his voice, as he ascended the steps three at a time, and almost reached his room door. She knew if she didn't stop him now, he will slam the door shut on her face, and probably her life too.

"I l-like you, Ron!"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks, holding onto the door knob so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. There was no going back now. After what seemed like ages, but actually could have only been several painful moments, Ron finally looked at her.

"You may only like me, Hermione, but I'm in love with you."

There were a thousand scathing replies she'd been prepared for, but not that! Not his admission that he loved her. It completely threw her off balance as she lost her footing and would have tumbled down the stairs if Ron hadn't caught her in time.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said angrily, his arm still around her waist. "Could you at least watch your step?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me, Ron?" Hermione asked him, feeling the warmth of his hand on her waist.

Ron drew in a sharp breath, pulling his hand away. "Yes, I do."

"Then, why didn't you say anything before?" She demanded him.

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Ron said simply, unlocking his room door. "Nothing will matter in the end."

"_It doesn't matter_?" Hermione repeated, her voice bordering on near hysteria. "We have two kids who're awaiting us outside Ron, and you're saying it doesn't matter?"

Ron's temper flared at this. "See? This is what I didn't want happening! I don't want you to be with me, just for the sake of these kids, Hermione!" He looked at her stunned face. "I don't want you to pretend to _like_ me. I'm sorry, but I can't handle that. Not for their sake, not for mine!" With that, he slammed the door on her face.

Hermione bit back a sob, dropping down to her knees. She leaned against the door-frame, thinking about his admission, and felt a numbing sensation take over her. She welcomed it with relief, and didn't think she had the strength to cry any more. Ron loved her, yet she lost him. How did that even happen? Why did she say she liked him, when it was so much more?

She had been scared and confused. Yet, he had the guts to admit his feelings for her. Why didn't she just chuck her pride aside and confess her love? Would he even believe her now? But, she'd to try, didn't she? Hermione couldn't just give up on him. No, not when she found out he loved her too.

"I love you, Ron" Hermione whispered to the door, shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

"I think we must continue with the proceedings." Kingsley said. "It's getting terribly late."

"Yeah, I'm positive Ron and Hermione won't be appearing anytime soon." Ginny said, her eyes glinting mischievously. "We can fill them in, later."

Rose and Hugo had already taken their seats, this time next to their beaming grandparents. They looked anxious and kept casting nervous looks at the door.

Victoire squeezed Teddy's shoulders encouragingly when it was his turn to introduce. He took a deep breath as if bracing himself up for something difficult. He walked gingerly upto the platform, almost stumbling over, when Tonks who'd been closest to him caught him by the arm. Teddy jerked involuntarily at her touch and his hair color changed to deep lilac, matching that of her's.

Everyone gasped in shock, but it was nothing compared to Dora's reaction. Her voice trembled and she clutched her stomach, as she spoke, "Is it really you?"

Teddy nodded at her, blinking back tears. "Yes, Mum."

He didn't know how she knew him, he didn't care. All that mattered was being with his parents.

"Y-you're m-my son?" Remus stuttered at the boy in disbelief.

"Hi, Dad!" Teddy said, trying hard to contain his emotion, but after years of listening to stories and reading books about them, he found it difficult to restrain himself.

"I told you. We have a son, Remus." Tonks said tearfully, afraid Teddy might disappear if she so much as blinked her eyes.

Remus looked pained, wanting to ask the question that had been killing him inside, but at the same time, afraid to know the answer.

"Are you-" Remus trailed away, fighting for composure. "You're not-?"

"No, Dad. I'm not one of them." Teddy assured him with a watery smile.

A relieved sigh escaped Remus as he pulled his son into a tight hug. Ever since he found out about Dora's pregnancy, he'd feared passing on his condition to an innocent child. It'd been a shock to him when he learnt of her pregnancy, but the couple kept the news to themselves.

He pulled back, looking at his son closely. "You look like my father when I was young, only with Dora's metamorphosing ability." Remus smiled proudly. "What's your name, son?"

"Edward Remus Lupin. Everyone calls me Teddy."

Tonk's face broke into a huge grin. "You were named after my dad!"

Remus smiled lovingly at his wife. He had never seen her look more happier. "Tell us about yourself!"

"I'm 20 years old and currently training to become an Auror." Teddy continued, "I was sorted into Hufflepuff while at Hogwarts, and was the Head boy."

"That's brilliant, Teddy! I'm very proud of you!" Remus said happily.

"I was also in Hufflepuff!" Tonks's said cheerfully.

"I know, Mum. Professor Sprout wouldn't stop talking about you!" Teddy said fondly.

"If Teddy's 20 years old, and had traveled back in time by two decades, does that mean Dora's currently-" Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows in enquiry.

Tonks admitted with a sheepish smile. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

The announcement was followed by a rapturous applause as everyone crowded to offer their congratulations. It didn't matter that the baby they were congratulating about was right next to them in his fully grown adult form.

"Is that even possible, Professor? Having two Teddys exist in the same timeline?" Victoire asked a surprised McGonagall, looking puzzled.

"I'm not sure, Miss Weasley, but I'm guessing it shouldn't impact Teddy's future much seeing as his other self's still in his mother's womb!" McGonagall replied, looking at the beaming couple.

"If the baby Teddy's born, what will happen then?" Victoire persisted.

McGonagall looked at her grimly, "Then one of the Teddys will cease to exist. Nature doesn't permit same person from two different timelines to co-exist. It goes against the grain to even do so!"

All color drained off Victoire's face as she asked shakily. "Which one would die?"

"I can't ascertain that for sure. But, you know the concept of eliminating something in order to make space for the other? Applying the same principle here would mean, it will most likely be future Teddy!" McGonagall said, "which is why we must make haste in sending you all away to your rightful timeline before baby Teddy's born or else..."

"The older Teddy will die!" Victoire finished off in her mind, feeling a chill run through her spine.

* * *

_A huge thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Apologies for the delay in update.__ A huge thank you for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. It means a lot to me that you're even reading my story._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Bed Time Revelations**

**"You may only like me, Hermione, but I'm in love with you."**

The words kept swirling in Ron's head. He didn't know what came over him to confess his love for her and then follow it up with shutting the door on her face like that. All the years that he realized his love for her, Ron imagined a thousand different settings and as many different ways to proclaim his love and sweep her off her feet; each time his imagination ending with them sharing a passion filled kiss after Hermione admitted to being in love with him for the longest time.

Now, he knew it remained just that; an alluring fantasy. He ruined everything they ever shared with his impulsive declaration. Ron slumped against the door, feeling defeated as the implications of what he said hit him full force. Hadn't he convinced himself not so long ago that nothing meant more than Hermione's friendship?

As usual, Ron let his feelings and emotions overwhelm him and take hold of him to the point of absolute no restrain. He shut his eyes tightly trying to will the memories away, but it only came back to him with more clarity.

_The anticipation of knowing little Hermione's introduction nearly killed him but he held on with bated breath as she walked onto the platform with the little boy. Ron had been confused when the little boy whom he assumed to be his son stood timidly beside the girl as he felt certain they weren't related in the way he hoped them to be._

_When the girl introduced herself as Rose and said she was sorted into Ravenclaw; for one mad moment, Ron feared Hermione had ended up with Percy. He nearly choked with revulsion and disgust at the mental images that popped in his mind. In his opinion, Percy was the least worthy of Hermione amongst his brothers for not only being a downright git to his family, but also because his understanding of a kind and feisty spirit like Hermione would equal no better than understanding the importance of adhering to rules and regulations set by the Ministry. Ron mentally shook his head. Prat though Percy might be, he was still his older brother, he was still his family and most importantly...he was still his mother's favorite child._

_With those depressing thoughts in mind, he continued to look on as Rose spoke, revealing the little boy to be her younger brother. His head blanked off all thoughts as relief washed over him in powerful waves leaving a sense of pure elation behind. Ron whimpered in barely contained ecstasy at being proved wrong; at the implication of what it all meant. Hermione chose him. Not ruddy Krum. Not McLaggan. Not his brothers. And as the largely jealous but secretive part deep inside of him screamed...not even Harry. Him._

_For a few moments following everyone's laughing confirmation about himself and Hermione being the children's obvious parents, he went into a mild shock wondering what was so obvious about them. Long suppressed feelings of the past evening when he had absolutely convinced himself of Hermione being no more than a friend; every possible theory, every possible reason and excuse he had ever come up with for them not being together was contradicted by this one magnanimous fact lying before them in the form of their two future kids. The joy of it all was so much that he could barely believe it for real. It almost scared him._

_"You chose me." he said in a voice fueled with disbelief, looking down at the grass._

_"Of course, w-why wouldn't I?" she replied, laughing shakily._

_The unusual hoarseness of her voice forced him into looking at her and just as quickly as it had built, his world, his hopes had come crashing down at the sight of tears in Hermione's eyes. In all the madness that followed the introductions, he'd thought about himself the whole time and not once about what the revelations meant to Hermione._

_The tears of misery on her face were enough to bring back to reality; to all his insecurities and doubts. Who was he kidding? Just because some future kids popped up claiming them to be their parents doesn't mean Hermione would develop some instantaneous feelings for him. For Merlin's sake, she couldn't even handle the idea of being married to him as her tears suggested. He meant nothing to her._

_"You're not pleased." Ron blurted out angrily. Just for a few blissful seconds, he'd truly hoped to believe Hermione loved and cared for him as he did for her, but the rapidity with which his dreams were dashed combined with resurgence of his insecurities built up his feelings of resentment and fury._

_Ron couldn't contain himself anymore as he abruptly rose and walked away oblivious to the curious stares directed at him. Hermione was calling out his name and Ron heard footsteps behind him but he ignored her. At present, talking to her would only fuel his anger. Her rejection of him; the easiness with which she lied about choosing him, hurt him more than anything else. There was only one possible explanation Hermione could have for following him; that was for the sake of these kids._

_Ron chose to be selfish towards his feelings for once and not care about what the kids thought about his abrupt get away. He felt guilty for thinking like that but suppressed it. If Hermione wanted to feel like a responsible, all-happy-no-worries type of mother towards the kids, she can act all she wanted as long as she didn't force him to enact his role of all caring father too. No, Ron didn't think he could handle that._

_"Ron?" Hermione cried out, "Ron, wait!"_

_Her voice filled with desperate plea as she called out to him. It invoked a deeper ache within his chest but he ignored it and continued walking towards the stairs. His long strides putting distance between them easily even as his heart compelled him to stop and hear her out._

_"Ron, please listen. You misunderstood me!"_

_Ron fisted his hands at his sides fighting for composure. He was sick of everyone treating him like an overtly emotional toddler who couldn't grasp the simplest of facts. The words stung; especially coming from the woman whom he deeply loved and cared for._

_"Of course I did! It's me, isn't? Good-for-nothing Ron Weasley always getting Hermione Granger wrong?!"_

_Hermione winced. "That's not fair and you know it!" He heard her take a deep breath. "It's not what you think. Quite the contrary, Ron, I'm really pleased!"_

_"Don't lie! I saw you cr-" Ron started furiously but was cut off by her._

_"Because, I'm happy!"_

_"Really?" Ron said sarcastically, not breaking his stride._

_Why in Merlin's sagging bullocks was his room on fifth floor? There was only so much he could take before he says something hurtful to her that he would later regret. The downside of being best friends for years was knowing exactly what to say to hurt each other. He took the stairs three at a time, feeling utterly vulnerable. His hand reaching for the door knob when Hermione's panic filled voice broke out._

_"I l-like you, Ron!"_

_An hour before, the same admission, even if it was just a simple 'I like you' would have made his chest swell out of his rib cage, but Ron felt nothing save for hollowness at the declaration which was only accentuated by the deep panic he heard in her voice._

_There was no fight left in him to keep his deep feelings for Hermione locked away further. Ron turned to face her, feeling much calmer but determined than a moment before. She was taking him for granted and he, for once, willed her to consider him more seriously which was what made him say the next few words._

_"You may only like me, Hermione, but I'm in love with you."_

_Hermione's feet skidded on the stairs as she lost her footing when he lunged forward and grabbed her reflexly by the waist. Her eyes went huge as she gazed into his and Ron, even under the tense circumstances, couldn't help but admire the depth of brown pools that seemed to be searching him intensely. He turned his gaze away, remembering he should be mad at her for her carelessness._

_"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said angrily. "Could you at least watch your step?"_

"_Is __it true?"_

_"What?" Ron asked, momentarily distracted by the softness of her skin beneath his fingers._

_"Do you really love me, Ron?" _

_'If only you knew how much' Ron thought a bit melancholy. He drew in a sharp breath and pulled his arm away from her._

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Then, why didn't you say anything before?" Hermione demanded him._

_"It doesn't matter anyway!" Ron said simply, unlocking his room door. "Nothing will matter in the end."_

_"It doesn't matter?" Hermione repeated. There was a fierceness in her face, her eyes blazing at him. "We have two kids who're awaiting us outside Ron, and you're saying it doesn't matter?"_

_That statement did it. It confirmed Ron's worst fears about her true intentions for being with him. It always came down to these kids. She wanted to work things out between them so as to not hurt the kids. She was only trying to smooth things out and make it easy for Rose and Hugo as long as they stay here. In other words, 'pretend' to like him to make him seem a caring dad and herself, a responsible, loving mother in the eyes of their children. Having come to the conclusion, a fury like any other he'd ever experienced, gripped Ron as he stared at Hermione. It hurt so badly, like his heart was crushed into pieces and repeatedly stomped upon._

_"See? This is what I didn't want happening! I don't want you to be with me, just for the sake of these kids, Hermione!" He looked at her stunned face. "I don't want you to pretend to like me. I'm sorry, but I can't handle that. Not for their sake, not for mine!" With that, he slammed the door on her face._

Ron opened his eyes feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks onto the floor, creating a small wet patch. The warmth of the tears felt like a welcome relief. Experiencing the whole episode had been an agony but reliving it again and again in his mind was downright masochistic. He didn't know how long he stayed in the room. He didn't know if he could face Hermione after the way he treated her. He cried for the friendship he threw away in a moment of sheer vulnerability and frustration. Will she forgive him? Can he forgive himself for thinking so wrongly about her?

Could he really blame her for trying to create a less stress free environment for Rose and Hugo? For that matter, Ron ought to be thankful that she was trying to establish a connection between them and the children. Whatever qualities Hermione liked him in future and married him for, he was certain his actions today have ruined any chances he might have had of a relationship with her present self. All he truly wanted was for them to be alright and for everything to return normal. He was willing to do anything for that.

* * *

The crowd didn't appear to dissipate any time soon around the happily united Lupin family. Rose had never seen Teddy look so happy. Her eyes fell on her cousin, Victoire, who was standing beside Professor McGonagall, both of them looking extremely anxious. She might have been curious if it weren't for other pressing matters in mind.

Her father's behavior to her introduction was perplexing. One minute he looked so shocked he could barely react and the next minute, he said something to her mother and stormed away, closely followed by her mother. It only meant one thing; her parents were having one of their trademark rows. Almost an hour had passed and still, there was no sign of them. It was beginning to frighten her.

"We must get inside." Hugo said softly.

"But-"

"Nobody will know." he insisted, gesturing to the cheerful crowd. "I can't take this any more."

Rose nodded slowly and they slipped inside the house unnoticed. She was actually surprised at not hearing any raised voices which got her to consider another prospect that made her crinkle her nose in disgust; that her parents were done rowing and were now making up and making up usually involved getting all kissy-kissy. It wasn't a visual she wanted to walk in on, especially not with her brother but the compulsion to make sure her parents were alright made her reluctantly drag her feet upstairs.

"The house looks the same but somehow feels different." Hugo remarked sadly, stopping by to look at a family picture taken in Egypt. "If it makes any sense."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same too. This-" Rose replied faintly, tracing her 13 year old father's profile in the picture. "-place doesn't feel safe unlike the Burrow we know of."

Hugo placed the picture on the wall and turned to his sister finally meeting her eyes.

"I'm scared Rosie."

Instantly, Rose knew how much courage that admission must have cost him and pulled her brother into a bear hug. They always fought and bickered, getting each other into trouble more times than she could actually count but in the end, they always looked out for each other.

"I feel bad enough as it is without our parents fighting too."

"I know, Hugo. It's going to be alright."

"I miss them."

"Me too." Rose said soothingly. "Why don't we go talk to them?"

"What if they don't want us, Rosie?" Hugo asked pulling back from the hug. "You saw the way Dad reacted."

Having her fear voice out loudly somehow magnified it thousand folds but Rose knew better than to admit it.

"Don't be silly, Hugo!" Rose said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Of course they do."

Her brother looked unconvinced but thankfully said nothing. They ascended the steps in silence stopping by Aunt Ginny's room on the second floor. Rose pressed an ear to the door and heard a faint sniffing noise. Instantly, she wished she would rather witness a passion filled exchange between her parents than to walk on her mother crying alone.

She only hesitated a moment before knocking on the door but there was no response. After several moments of contemplation on the righteousness of crashing into a room uninvited, Rose turned over the door-knob and walked in.

"Oh!"

She was surprised to find her father holding her mother in his arms. They both appeared very close and broke apart when they saw her and Hugo approach them and suddenly, Rose felt unsure of what to say to her parents.

* * *

A few minutes before...

Ron made up his mind to find Hermione and apologize to her. He needed to clean up before that and strutted his way to the loo. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and marveled at the sight; his face was a masterpiece. His hair was disheveled, the tip of his nose turned an ugly shade of pink, his cheeks were flushed with tears tracks running down and his freckles appeared to have miraculously multiplied in the past hour alone, his eyes looked exhausted and pained. He appeared well above his age of 17 years suggested.

He looked away and washed his face, sighing at the effect the cool water had on his warm skin. He turned off the faucet and wiped his face with a towel and turned off the lights. Ron was about to leave the loo when he heard footsteps. He left the door slightly ajar and took a peek. He froze at the sight of his supposedly future kids standing on the stairs looking at a picture. The little boy, Hugo, spoke and as the conversation progressed, Ron felt more and more like an heartless bastard.

By the end of it, he was left with little doubt over Rose and Hugo's love for their parents. In a way, it warmed his heart to know he was being missed. The least he could do for their sake was to pretend everything was fine between himself and Hermione.

With hypocrisy burning him, Ron felt like a prick for accusing Hermione of the very thing he now wanted; to protect their kids. He didn't want them to get distressed on his own account too. After witnessing what he had, he didn't have the heart to complain and if Ron could relate to one feeling well, it was the pain of being unwanted.

He'd to find Hermione and convince her to put up the charade. She couldn't have left for the garden. He would've noticed which meant she was in Ginny's room. He had to reach her before the kids. With that steely resolve in mind, Ron tried apparating to his sister's room. It was risky with the Fidelius charm in place and with as little experience as he possessed, but none of that mattered to him. He had to set things right with Hermione.

He felt the dizzying sensation of being pulled into nothingness for a moment before landing on hard floor. He checked his body parts for damage and felt triumphant he managed to arrive in one piece and in right place without getting himself splinched. However, his happiness was short lived at the sight of Hermione curled up into a tiny ball on her bed, crying softly into her pillows.

Her body was trembling and she was lying on her stomach, oblivious to his presence. An unfamiliar lump formed in his throat and his heart clenched painfully at the knowledge that he was the reason for her tears. Breaking her amazing spirit was the last thing Ron could live with and it took all of his will power not to rush up to her and take her in his arms. He knew he'd lost the right to do so when he slammed the door on her hurt face.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke softly.

The reaction was instantaneous. She rose up slowly and stared at him as if finding it hard to believe he was really there. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her hair a wild mass of brown curls falling over her shoulders in what he thought to be an enticing way. Even when she was distraught, Ron found her disconcertingly beautiful.

"Ron?"

"Hey"

"You say you love me and then slam the door on my face only to come back here and say hey?" Hermione asked in an emotionless voice.

Ron winced at the truth of her words. The reality of it stung him; the way he'd treated the girl he loved, jeopardizing years of friendship in a moment of recklessness. He couldn't really blame her for scorning his twisted declaration of love.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Ron couldn't take it any more and plopped down on her bed, pulling her roughly into his arms. She went stiff against him but didn't pull away which he took as a good sign.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Ron whispered hoarsely over and over again, desperation evident in his voice to set things right again. "I'm really sorry."

"S-Sorry for what R-Ron?" Hermione whispered against him, looking almost fearful to hear his reply.

He felt her body tremble beneath him and tightened his grip on her instinctively. Before he could reply, they heard a knock on the door. Ron pulled away slightly, knowing it was most likely Rose and Hugo.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It's completely mental of me and I regret it. Merlin, I regret it." Ron said hurriedly, holding her gaze and hoping she could see how sincere he was. "You were right about the kids and I want to help too. I would do anything to make sure the kids-"

"Our kids." Hermione corrected him calmly.

Ron's heart leapt out of his chest at that. He drew in a sharp breath to steady himself, mentally chastising himself for deriving pleasure out of what little hope her words invoked in him. He damn well knew he screwed up his friendship with Hermione or at least what little chances at relationship he might have had, before he fucked things up.

"Right. Our kids." Ron said, "I would do anything to make their stay here less stressful. I would take back every word I said to you if I could but-"

"Even the words I'm in love with you?" Hermione asked meekly, moving closer to him so that their faces were mere inches apart. Her eyes burning with an intensity that seemed to brand his soul.

His first instinct was to lie to her to salvage what little friendship they have had left but Ron's throat went dry at the almost pleading look she was giving him to speak only the truth. He had been a fairly honest person until then and usually blurted out the first thing that came to mind but the fear of rejection held him back from voicing out what truly was a life altering declaration for him.

He opened his mouth several times but no sound came out. His best friend was never one to be known for her patience but presently, Hermione was anything but impatient as she watched him softly, her beautiful brown eyes searching his blue orbs, as if seeking something, just waiting...

It gave him the strength he needed to go for broke but before he could process his thoughts into audible words, the door swung open revealing Rose and Hugo. They both appeared startled to see him there, and Hermione, perhaps realizing their close proximity stepped away from him with a heavy sigh. Ron reluctantly moved apart to sit beside her on the bed.

"Um- hi!" Rose stuttered looking embarrassed, "er- we just came to check on- didn't mean to inter- sorry- we'll just go." she blurted out before turning to leave, pulling Hugo along with her.

"No, wait!" Ron called out to them.

Rose looked at him, clearly surprised. Her blue eyes huge with curiosity and hope.

"Um.." Ron started, clearing his throat and said in one quick breath. "Wewouliktoknoeutobetter!"

"Pardon?" Rose asked politely.

He sighed heavily and spoke slowly, "If it is alright with you two, we would like to know you both better."

"Really, Dad?" Hugo asked, his face instantly lighting up.

Ron's ears turned pink at being called 'Dad' but nodded at the eager boy. He felt Hermione's gaze on him but forced himself not to look at her. He knew his face was turning a shade that could rival the color of tomato.

"Wicked" Hugo cried happily. A huge grin spread across his daughter's face as well and before Ron knew it, two sets of little arms flew at him and enveloped him into a tight hug before pulling back and doing the same for an equally surprised Hermione. For the first time since their unfortunate incident, Ron saw her smiling as she patted them soothingly. Rose pulled back to sit across from him while Hugo clung to Hermione a little longer before joining his sister.

"They're definitely your kids; the way they hugged." Ron whispered in awe, feeling a bit dazed.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said rolling her eyes, but not before he caught a faint blush on her cheeks. "It's not as if the red hair and freckles are entirely my fault."

"No, but they are mine." Ron said with a smile in his voice. He didn't know if it was for real or flirting for the sake of their kids, but he played along. Hermione continued to look at him softly and it became hard to look away. Ron momentarily wondered what would have happened between them if their kids hadn't interrupted.

Hugo pulled a face at them. "I thought you wanted to talk to us."

"Hugo!" Rose admonished severely.

"What?" Hugo said, "We're like twenty years back in time and we are still subjected to those lovey-dovey looks. I thought Mum and Dad didn't get together around this time!"

"Hugo!" Rose shouted, appearing scandalized.

Ron was relieved to see Hermione going redder by the second and not just him. A small part of him was curious to know when in future they'd gotten together and if he'd finally balled up the courage to ask her out. As quickly as it had come, the happiness drained out of him at the thought of what he could've had before he messed things up do badly.

"In my defense, I just had a really delightful supper which I would like to keep it in here-" Hugo said, patting his full tummy.

Ron watched in open-mouthed wonder as a moment later, a pillow hit Hugo square in the chest, quickly followed by another one from Rose, but this time, his son was better prepared, catching it reflexly by his fingers and aiming at Rose with such impressive speed and accuracy that might put the likes of Krum to shame.

Very soon, an all around sibling war broke out and Ron found himself shielding Hermione from any pillow missiles that might be misfired her way. In that moment, he really did feel like a knight in shining armor (he was in pajamas, really) defending his princess's honor. During the coarse of the sibling fight, Hermione had subconsciously moved so close to him that he couldn't help wishing the fighting would continue.

"Ron, we have to stop them-"

"Huh?" Ron said, ducking just in time to avoid a pillow missile. "One thing I've figured over the years is to entertain Hagrid's rock cakes than interfere in a full blown sibling rivalry!"

"For the love of Merlin! At this rate, we will be atrocious at parenting." Hermione cried, desperately avoiding another bludger pillow that hit Hugo in the face.

"Nice shot!" Ron said appreciatively to his daughter.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Oh right! Oi, time to break up the fight kiddos!"

"Brilliant Ron! Like that's really going to help!" Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not like I have done parenting before!" Ron remarked, "The most I have done was help Mum change Ginny's nappy!" he crinkled his nose at the memory, looking revolted.

"That's very considerate of you!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just think Hermione, amongst us three, who was the one who kept nagging, day in and day out, trying to mother me and Harry into doing our work?"

"Which incidentally, by the way, saved your arses from failing OWLS!"

"Oi, that stung!"

"It's a fact. Besides, I wouldn't really bother if you two started acting your age!"

"Fine. If you're so sure, why don't you try stopping them yourself?" Ron challenged her crossly, watching Ginny's pillow hit the wall so hard that feathers erupted all over the room.

Hermione flashed him a dirty look, spitting a feather out of her mouth.

"As a matter of fact, I will! Before we're left with only one child or worse."

Despite the situation, Ron couldn't help but smile at the way she referred to them as _we_. It was a small victory but one he cherished nevertheless.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Hermione bellowed at the top of her voice. Ron had to give it to her for the admirable effect she had on their kids as they ceased their fight at once, both looking startled and embarrassed.

"Look at the mess you have created!"

"We're sorry, Mum." Rose mumbled feebly. Hugo nodding vigorously by her side.

"And sorry will suffice, I suppose?" Hermione demanded, gesturing to the feathery room.

"Well, it does add to a bit of glamour." Ron said reasonably. Hermione shot him a censorious look that shut him up instantly.

"I don't want any one coming here to find out what you both have done and then start questioning our upbringing." Hermione said sternly.

Ron noticed his daughter look on the verge of tears and Hugo's face fell too. He felt sorry for them and was reminded of the prefect Hermione who was used to reprimanding younger students for breaking the rules. The problem being Rose and Hugo weren't just any other students, but their own kids. Flesh and blood.

"Hermione?" Ron interrupted softly.

"I'm sure we taught you better than that!" Hermione continued harshly as if she hadn't heard him. "Please, behave yourselves."

"We're really sorry. We didn't mean to disappoint you." Rose said in a small voice, trying to brush away her tears discreetly but Ron noticed a fat drop slip out of her eyes onto her rosy cheeks. His heart went out for his little girl.

"It's a bit more harsh than they warranted." Ron stated calmly.

Hermione rounded on him angrily. "Oh, so you're one to speak!"

"As their father I think I can speak!" Ron said, his voice rising as well. "Don't you see how sorry they are?"

Hermione's mouth opened in astonishment and tried to come up with a worthy retort but her brain refused to comply beyond registering the fact that Ron was being extremely sensitive towards their children.

The surprise must have shown on her face for Ron spoke in a much softer voice. "I care about them too, y'know. They're my kids."

"Our kids" Hermione said automatically, looking dumbstruck. "I'm a mother."

"Reckon it takes time to sink in, yeah?"

"-and you're a father." Hermione stated with the same blank look.

"Well, if two kids are born to a couple, that usually involves one of the parents being a mother and the other a father." Ron explained in a tone suggestive of speaking to someone from the insane wards at St. Mungo's.

"It's just that-" Hermione gave him a strange look "-few days back, I obliviated my parents' memories and packed them off to some god-forsaken place in Australia and here I am, less than a week later with two kids; abruptly a mother. The last few months I have prepared myself for all the possibilities and worst case scenarios that we might face while-" she looked at the children for a second and continued vaguely "-we're off doing whatever we're doing but not in my wildest dreams, I expected events to turn out the way they did."

"I'm sure not even Dumbledore, as brilliantly barmy as he was, could have predicted this." Ron said, looking thoughtful. "In hindsight Hermione, I think it wouldn't have been a bad idea if you'd continued with Divination."

Hermione threw him a murderous look which was intended to mute him but had exactly the opposite effect as Ron's grin widened. She sighed feeling subdued.

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"I don't know how you do it, but it's not easy for me, okay?"

Ron felt thoroughly confused. "What?"

"This Ron" Hermione said, pointing to the children who stared back and forth between them as if watching the Quaffle being passed around in a Quidditch match. "I'm not prepared to handle this situation. You, on the other hand, seem to know exactly what to say to make them feel better. I haven't read a book or anything and really haven't the foggiest clue how to go about being a mother."

Ron didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her fears but thankfully did neither as he watched her distraught expression.

"You talk about it as if you've committed some capital offense or something."

He heard her mumble something on the lines of I knew you wouldn't understand.

"Look Hermione, it's not only you, I'm sure Ginny will face the same problem once she gets over the fact that she'd been knocked up not once but three times by that git of my bespectacled friend- No, don't bother defending him." Ron said, when Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "She's still my baby sister and I care about her, yeah? You both can always ask Mum for advice and under the circumstances, I would wager she would be nothing short of joyous in helping you out!"

"Ron, that's actually a thoughtful advice." Hermione said earnestly. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Hermione frowned at this. "I always have a very high opinion of you whether you believe it or not."

Ron held back a retort; a reminder of her lack of faith in him during the early part of their fifth year when he'd been made the prefect and Hermione's automatic assumption that Harry had been chosen. It hurt him at that time and still did sometimes. He decided to drop that subject entirely.

"If it's of any assurance Hermione, I'm going to be asking Dad for some advice too!"

"Perfect. It's an admirable feat by your parents, managing to keep you all in one piece after all these years of watching you, Weasley siblings, trying to rip each other's throats at the least possible provocation!"

Ron noticed her look at Rose and Hugo while saying this and managed a sheepish smile.

"We're Weasleys, Hermione. It's in our blood!"

"You say it as if that's an excuse to start off a fight." Hermione said pinching the bridge of her nose as if to ward off a particularly nasty oncoming headache. "But knowing your family for years and seeing you and Ginny in particular, I wouldn't put it past your genes!"

Ron bit back a laugh at the almost resigned way she said it. Few minutes lapsed in silence before she turned to Rose and Hugo.

"It's my fault. I've been terribly on edge these past few hours and I guess I took it out on you both." Hermione admitted softly. "I'm really sorry."

"Are we good then?" Hugo asked tentatively.

"Yes, Hugo. It was incredibly rude of me-" Hermione said with a strained smile. "-but that doesn't mean you both are off the hook for making a mess of this room."

"Oh-uh"

"We're all going to do some cleaning and you both are going to help!"

"Oi, if these kiddos did the feathery mess, why am I being dragged into this?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Because-" Hermione said with an evil little grin on her face that clearly terrified Ron "-you're their father Ronald as you've so rightly pointed out. And as their father, the onus is upon you to set a perfect example and be a responsible Daddy who clears up their baby's mess, especially if the said mess was made in a room that belonged to a witch whose Bat Bogey Hex is nothing short of legendary!"

Ron stared at her for a full minute before shaking his head in disbelief. "You would make a great Weasley one day."

As soon as the words tumbled out, Ron clamped a hand to his mouth, wanting nothing more than to jump out of the tiny window and never resurface. He chanced a peek at Hermione whose fingers were so tightly fisted over her bed sheets, he felt glad it was an inanimate object.

"Er- I just meant- those traits right there are the stuff- that would impress Fred and George."

"No offense taken." Hermione said offhandedly.

Rose shook her head exasperatedly and turned to their embarrassed faces. "Are you two-?" she trailed off awkwardly, also turning the famous Weasley shade of red.

It took a moment for Ron to interpret her meaning but before he could say anything, Hermione beat him to it.

"We're fine, Rose." Hermione stated, her voice steady and clear. "There are things to work out and I promise we will."

"Yeah." Ron said nervously, meeting Hermione's steady gaze. "Don't worry about us."

"I'm glad." Rose said with a genuine smile. "It's a relief."

"You scared us Dad; the way you stormed off!" Hugo added.

"Yeah- sorry about that." Ron told his son sincerely. "It won't happen again."

Satisfied by the answer, Rose and Hugo set about cleaning one half of the room while Hermione and himself did the other. They mostly worked in silence except for an occasional sneeze while trying to pluck out feathers. Ron reached out and pulled several of them from Hermione's hair. He couldn't help marveling at the softness of her wild curls or the feel of them as they slid along his fingers. Hermione tensed at his touch and he quickly withdrew his hand.

After gathering all the feathers from every crook and corner of the room, Hermione flicked her wand in a graceful fashion, muttering non-verbally as feathers began to patch by themselves to form pillows.

"Now, that's so much better."

They reclaimed their positions on the bed, satisfied by their work. His daughter scanned the bed room, her eyes stopping at a make-shift shelf meticulously arranged with Hermione's books in their alphabetical order.

"You brought Shakespeare with you Mum!" Rose exclaimed, looking very much like the 11 year old Hermione he'd first met on Hogwarts Express. His daughter walked over to the shelf, flicking her fingers eagerly over the covers until she picked out a book titled 'The Winter's Tale', flipping through it's pages in amazement.

"Voracious reader like Mummy I see." Ron teased in a light tone.

"Thank you for your astute observation Ronald!" Hermione said heatedly, looking adorably flustered.

"C'mon, the kid's like a miniature version of you."

Rose rolled her eyes at that statement and Ron couldn't hold back a laugh at her impertinence. He was beginning to grow really fond of his kids.

"Love is an understatement, Dad." Hugo exaggerated, "Rosie breathes the books."

"Shut up Hugo!" Rose said hotly, while Ron chuckled. "Mum, can I borrow this book?"

Hermione looked taken aback by the request but pleased too. "Sure Rose. I also suggest you read Shakespeare's Julius Caesar or Antony and Cleopatra or-"

She broke off when she saw Ron and Hugo snickering in identical amusement.

"What?" Hermione demanded, glaring at the pair of them.

"Nothing!"

"I read all of his works except this one, Mum." Rose said, ignoring both her brother and her father.

"All of his works?" Hermione said impressed. Rose nodded proudly. "That's brilliant Rose. Why haven't you read this one though?"

"Well-" Rose cast an anxious look at him, raising his alarm. "-Dad accidentally spilt permanent ink on your book while reading it." she explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "No spell could erase it. Well, better late than never."

Ron's grin faded at that. Mentally, he berated himself to be extra careful around Hermione's stuff. He felt nervous and sure enough a moment later, Hermione slowly turned to him with her arms crossed, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"How could you?" Hermione hissed furiously.

"I- well-" Ron felt at a loss for what to say. "Sorry?!" he offered lamely.

"Sorry?" Hermione cried in near hysteria. "It was a gift from my mother!"

Hugo let out an involuntary laugh at that but sobered instantly when his mother shot him a withering look. "I don't see what's so funny, Hugo."

"It's just that those were the exact same words you used on Dad back in our time." Hugo squeaked. "Sorry, Mum."

"And you-" Hermione turned to him then.

"Hey, I haven't even done it yet!" Ron protested.

"Yes, but you will-" Hermione said with such conviction that Ron managed to look mock-offended, "-and when you do I wouldn't hesitate to hex you into the next millennium, Ronald!" Hermione warned him in a dire tone that told him not to argue. "Besides, I can't believe you actually read a book; much less a muggle one!"

"You must be rubbing off on me!" Ron said, looking genuinely horrified by the prospect.

"Actually Mum, 'The Winter's Tale' was pretty much the only book Dad read." Rose said without looking up from the book she started reading. "There was a character in that play from which your name was inspired and Dad became curious."

"Oh" was all Hermione could say, her expression changing to one of comical disbelief.

"Oh" Ron echoed her sentiment. He'd known he was head over heels for Hermione for quite sometime now, but to be told he was crazy enough for her to the extent of reading a book, all because it inspired her name, surprised him.

Hugo too got out of bed and stopped by to get a closer peek at Ginny's Holyhead Harpies poster.

"Fancy getting to play for the very team you have dreamt being a part of since childhood!"

"Don't be so forlorn, Hugo. I'm sure you will be acing your way into Chudley Cannons team too!" Rose said drily. Hugo stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"How are the Cannons doing in the future mate?" Ron asked conversationally.

"Appalling is a nice word to describe their performances, Dad!" Hugo said heavily, as if it physically pained him to talk about them. "The worst part being they're not even that bad. On their best day, they're an unstoppable force to reckon with but...on their worst days which have become frequent, they just stop trying long before the match got over!"

Although a minor part of Ron was disappointed over the Cannons dismal run, a major part of him was proud of his son's loyalty to his favorite Quidditch team even when the goings were tough. He noticed a tender smile on Hermione's face as she eyed Hugo fret over the Cannons fate.

"I'm sure their best days are not far ahead, Hugo." Hermione said gently.

"I doubt it. That is unless Aunt Ginny reconsiders coming out of her retirement and plays for Cannons instead..." Hugo said, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. "Her talent was wasted on an all girls team!"

Rose shut the book with such force, the sound of which made Ron flinch. She glared at her brother giving him the most Hermioneish look he'd ever seen on her face.

"There's perfectly nothing wrong with playing for your dream team, all girls or otherwise, and besides, it's not just any other team, she plays for the brilliant Holyhead Harpies whose women players, if I remember correctly, get payed thousand times the salary of the costliest guy player from Chudley Cannons!"

Hugo shot daggers at his sister, clearly offended.

"Hang on! Whom are you both talking about?" Ron enquired, certain his ears deceived him.

"Aunt Ginny of course!" Rose supplied, "She played Chaser for Holyhead Harpies for nearly six years before she retired to give birth to James."

"WHAT?" Ron thundered in disbelief, "Ginny plays for HARPIES? The same sister of mine who broke into the broom shed and stole our Broomsticks?"

"How many other sisters do you have?" Hermione asked him crossly. "And don't be so mean. You know your sister's an amazing player."

"Yeah, Dad. Aunt Ginny's their star Chaser and became Captain for a while after Gwenog Jones retired." Rose told him. "She's had a highly successful career and currently writes Quidditch columns for the National Sports Daily!"

An awkward silence fell upon them during which his daughter's words sunk in, making Ron feel more and more intimidated by his sister's success. He wasn't really sure what his exact feelings were at the moment. Was he jealous? Was he happy? Was he sad? Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried blanking his mind of all thoughts save for the one question that kept haunting his mind ever since the arrival of these time-travelers.

"What-" Ron gulped nervously, "am I l-like in t-the f-future? I mean- wait!" he stuttered, feeling a wave of insecurity wash over him. "Never mind- don't tell me."

He opened his eyes, not sure if he was upto knowing the truth. It scared the shit out of him; to wonder if he'd accomplished any thing at all, if he'd managed to support his family and provide a comfortable home, if he'd secured enough money to buy his children every damn thing they could possibly want that he'd missed out as a child himself. It wasn't a simple task, at least not by his family's standards and nothing short of becoming an Auror would accomplish the lifestyle he'd envisioned to provide for Hermione and their kids. He would be damned if he hadn't achieved that.

Ron felt a small arm wrap around his waist and give him a gentle squeeze. He'd been so caught up in his own web of thoughts that he hadn't noticed Rose and Hugo slip out of the room leaving him alone with Hermione and when he did notice, he felt an inexplicable panic grow inside his chest at their close proximity.

"You think so much" Hermione said softly, "and to think I said you have an emotional range of a teaspoon..." she trailed off, shaking her head slightly.

Ron wasn't sure how to respond to that quip and merely shrugged. She pulled away from him and made her way to the door, as if to leave.

"Hermione, wait!"

"Yes?"

"About earlier- um- I mean it. I'm really sorry."

When Hermione stared at him blankly, he couldn't take her cold treatment anymore.

"Talk to me, alright? I know you're angry but please say something! Hex me and get it over with if that's what it takes but for Merlin's sake, don't ignore me!" he pleaded earnestly.

"Of all the things I'm feeling at the moment, anger is not one of them and especially, not at you, Ron!"

"We're still friends then?"

"Is that all you want?"

"You know I'm not really in a position to answer that."

"Merlin, Ron! And you expect me to be honest?"

"You want to know? Have it your way." Ron said, "The truth is I want you more than anything I had ever wanted in my life. So bloody much that it hurts knowing I can't!"

"And w-why is that?"

"Why is that?" he repeated, feeling incredulous, "it's you and me we're talking about! Best friends slash bickering partners the world has ever seen. You're everything a guy would dream of- smart, beautiful, brave, loyal and above all a kind, selfless pers-"

"I'm not as perfect as you give me credit for."

"- did I mention modest? Add that to the list of desirable qualities."

"Ron, I have a temper that's best not tampered with and I'm judgmental although I try hard not to be. Mental even, some people call me and to put it in your own kind words: a bossy, insufferable know-it-all!"

"Yes, you're all those things but only because you're passionate and feel strongly for what you believe to be the right thing. Those are not faults, Hermione. The same qualities I have found to be distasteful when I was young, I find myself falling for it every fucking moment of my pretty fucked up life. Believe it or not, it's eating me up from the inside!"

"Ron-"

"No, let me finish. I know you don't feel for me that way and it's okay. I'm not willing to give up six years of our friendship for it. I almost lost you in our sixth in a moment of sheer insanity and it took almost losing my life to have you back- not that it's your fault!" Ron added helplessly, horrified at seeing the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just seem to make you cry all the bloody time. I don't know why you even bother putting up with me."

"Why do you have such low opinion of yourself?"

Ron said nothing. What could he say that she didn't already know? That he was last of the Weasley brothers who always wore hands-me-down? That he didn't have any money? That each of his brothers were so brilliant or intelligent or funny that he feared he couldn't live up to their names? That his best friends were none other than the mighty Harry Potter and the brilliant Hermione Granger? He could add the bit about him being a failed attempt at having a girl child but that would only make him seem more pathetic and frankly, sympathy was the last thing he wanted, especially from Hermione. He would rather die than take her pity.

"It's not simple." Ron mumbled, unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

Ron sighed, bracing himself for something really hard. What was he to lose that he didn't already? He'd stepped over the 'we're only best buddies' line the moment he'd confessed his love for her.

"I feel unworthy of you."

Hermione stared at him like he was an entirely different species from Merlin-knows-what planet.

"What have I done to you?" she whispered in anguish.

The pain in her voice made him flinch and the last thing he wanted was to pile on her guilt for his insecurities too.

"It's not you, okay?" Ron said firmly, running a hand through his floppy red mass. "It's just that I am not my brothers or...or even H-Harry. They seem to suit you better- function better." Ron's face screwed up as he tried to come up with proper words, "They empathize with you and make you cry a lot less than me. It makes much more sense for you to be with one of them."

Ron waited nervously for the outburst he knew was coming his way but nothing prepared him for the moment when Hermione closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and her small hand connected with his face sharply.

"How dare you? You have absolutely no right to tell me whom I choose to fall in love with!" Hermione hissed furiously, her voice shrill, "You want to know what they don't do that you do? Laugh Ron; you make me appreciate the value of laughter, you make me understand little things in life that I would've simply overlooked, you make me see things from a different perspective so I don't torture myself and others around me to insanity."

"With due respect to your family, I really don't care what your brothers or any of your family members have managed to accomplish. As far as I'm concerned, I respect them and care for them deeply because they measure upto you, Ron, not the other way around."

"As for Harry, as selfish as it sounds I'm glad you're not him; that you don't have to face Voldemort. I know it sounds awful of me but I need you to understand Ron." Hermione implored, more tears leaking out of her eyes. "I can't go through what Ginny's going through for him. It's really brave of her and everything, but losing Harry will hurt me but losing you will..."

Ron stared at her as if in a trance as Hermione struggled to come up with words, fighting for composure and failing repeatedly. Coming to his senses, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her close. He felt her sag against him as her body heaved with the intensity of her sobs. He held her for a long time, not saying anything, not knowing what to say or do or think except to draw soothing patterns on her back. When Hermione spoke after several minutes, her voice sounded steady.

"I love you, Ron."

He pulled back from the embrace to look at her; her eyes vulnerable and honest, burning with a need that mirrored his own desires which he'd tried burying deep down.

"Mean it?" Ron asked hopefully and when Hermione nodded, he moved closer so that their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"There's nothing stopping you from having me except perhaps yourself."

"But you mentioned earlier you only _liked_ me." Ron persisted, unable to let go, now that they'd finally started talking about their feelings.

Hermione gave a derisive laugh. "Courage has not been my greatest asset, at least where you're concerned." she gently took his face in between her hands and Ron drew in a shaky breath, feeling his heart beat quicken. "I loved you then. I love you now. If you will accept me, I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Ron shivered at her words. Not in his wildest fantasy had he expected such a tender declaration. "Fucking hell Hermione, yes. Merlin, yes, I love you too." he said unable to contain years of yearning for her.

He brushed away her tears, cupping her face tenderly before leaning in closer to her inviting mouth. Ron stopped, uncertain, but where he hesitated Hermione didn't, as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips mere inches away from his. He felt her sweet breath on his face and drank in her scent. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the mindless pleasure he knew Hermione would give him, as he parted his lips slightly in anticipation, their lips less than an inch away...

...THUD

Ron and Hermione jumped apart at the noise coming from downstairs. They shared a panicked look before pulling out their wands and sprinting out of the room, hands clasped tightly.

* * *

"It's getting terribly late." Professor McGonagall said checking the time. It was past midnight. "Please fetch Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. We need them here for the next part of discussion."

"I will go." Harry volunteered, quickly leaving the garden, without waiting for further reply.

**He was walking along a mountain road in the cool blue light of dawn. Far below, swathed in mist, was the shadow of a small town. Was the man he sought down there, the man he needed so badly he could think of little else, the man who held the answer, the answer to his problem...?**

"Harry?!"

"Oi, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of his two best friends hovering over him and realized he was lying on the floor in the living room. He felt as if the room were spinning and shut his eyes to repress the sensation of dizziness. The scar on his forehead was pricking.

"You okay mate?"

"Fine" he mumbled, adjusting his glasses. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. Me and Hermione...we were..." Ron stopped abruptly going redder by the second.

"Talking" Hermione blurted out and Harry decided to let that pass. "-when we heard a loud thud and hurried down to see you trashing on the floor muttering wildly."

"Was I?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes. Gregorovitch. You kept repeating Gregorovitch."

"Who's Gregorovitch?" he asked blankly.

"We don't know. You were the one who kept saying it."

Harry rubbed his forehead, feeling certain he'd heard the name before but unable to place exactly where.

"I reckon Voldemort's after him."

He saw his friends exchange a troubled look before turning back to him. Hermione appeared to be in near hysterics, as if restraining herself from lecturing him with great difficulty.

"Poor bloke." Ron said fervently, "My hearty condolences to his family."

"I think he's abroad."

"Who? Gregorovitch?"

"No, Voldemort. All I keep seeing is an outline of a little village, cradled in a deep valley. It didn't look anywhere in Britain."

"Harry?" Hermione began warily, watching him as if he were a time bomb who would explode at any moment. "You can't keep letting him get to you like that."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to stop seeing things, okay?" Harry snapped defensively. "It's not like I enjoy being in his head all the bloody time!"

"It's not just about us any more mate." Ron said quietly.

There was an awkward silence as the impact of the words hit him. Harry got to his feet, feeling apologetic. He understood what Ron meant; children were involved. His kids. Their kids. Although he knew them for only a short time, there was an inexplicable sense of thrill and possessiveness he felt every time he was referred to as 'Daddy'.

Maybe his paternal instincts were naturally inherent and the fact that he'd never had a real family and was given a glimpse of a future he could have with the love of his life accentuated the feelings that took hold of his heart and mind every time he looked at Ginny; the idea that they could bring little ones into the world and keep them safe from monsters was so deeply rooted, making his need to make it a reality all the more desperate. He understood his best friends felt the same and would do their damnest to protect the children.

"Shit, Hermione. I'm sorry. I will learn Occlumency if it's what it takes to keep them safe. You know I wouldn't do any thing that might put the children's lives at risk, right?" Harry implored, looking at his best friends.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, engulfing him in a tight hug. "Of course we do!"

"Yeah mate, which reminds me, you scrawny wanker! You knocked up my sister!" Ron exclaimed. Harry groaned. "Thought I had forgotten about it, didn't you? Or perhaps hoped?"

"Huh! You're one to speak. You knocked up my sister too!" Harry huffed, pointing to Hermione. "Well, the closest person I have to a sister anyway." he amended quickly, watching her surprised face before a mass of bushy brown hair lunged at him again with a force that could rival the strength of a beater.

"That's sweet of you, Harry. I've always wanted a younger brother." Hermione said, beaming at him. Harry grinned back. Beside him, Ron looked gobsmacked.

"What?"

"It's just- well- I thought-" Ron shook his head. "Sod it! Up for a group hug?"

* * *

"As lovely as it is to see the lot of you bonding, it's really time you three got back to the party." Ginny interrupted from the doorway, looking highly amused at the scene unfolding in front of her. "Professor McGonagall _thanks you_ for your help in bringing these two to the garden, Harry."

"I was getting to that part." Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look when you get flustered?" Ginny said, winking at him while Ron pretended to gag behind her.

"Lovely" Ron said, "Harry, the cute flustered bloke. I bet Skeeter woman would love to hear a piece of that!"

"Shove off!" Harry barked but Ron ignored him and turned to his sister.

"How long have you been snooping on us any way?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Quite some time and while on the subject of snooping, it's none of your business except Harry's and mine what we may or may not be upto in the future or otherwise."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ron growled indignantly.

"Just that, back off Ron! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Ginny said fiercely. "It goes for Charlie too. I'm sick of you two treating me like an imbecile."

Hermione placed a gentle hand to calm him and the effect was comically instantaneous. Ron's eyes glazed over for a second which fortunately went unnoticed by his irate sister.

"Whatever" Ron muttered darkly. "Since you delivered the message, you can leave."

Ginny glared at him, pulling a startled Harry by the arm and walking back to the garden.

"I swear she does that only to irk me." Ron said watching them disappear with obvious displeasure.

"I can't believe you're still doubting Harry."

"It's not Harry's intentions I doubt so much as my sister's." Ron said seriously, making her laugh. "I thought she would cool down once she's dated him but it only seemed to have gotten worse!"

"She's in love with him." Hermione stated simply.

"Believe it or not, I know that better than anybody else, Hermione." Ron chuckled fondly, "Can't say I didn't bloody warn him. Poor bloke hasn't the foggiest idea of what he's getting himself into."

Hermione glanced at him, somewhat amused by his falsetto sympathetic feelings for Harry.

"You do realize Ginny's proficiency in casting equally colorful hexes other than Bat Bogey Hex, don't you?"

"Tch!" Ron scoffed nonchalantly, "I will have you to save my bullocks from getting cursed!"

"And why exactly do you assume that?"

"Because you...love me?"

Hermione's grin faded at his doubtful words. Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously thinking he'd gone too far. She looked pissed and he wondered briefly if the interruption with Harry had given her the time to clear her head and put things into perspective. His face must have reflected his concerns for Hermione cut through his thoughts.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione said furiously, "I don't regret it. Any of it!"

"Okay" Ron felt relieved but still confused. "but you're mad at me?"

"Because you doubt my feelings for you." Hermione said exasperatedly, "I love you, okay?"

Ron's face split into a huge grin in response and couldn't help but lean in once more to finish what they'd started in his sister's room but Hermione put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"I love you but-" Hermione met his eyes, looking deeply troubled, "-not now- we can't. You make me forget things so easily- like how I felt back in the room- b-but we have to help, Ron. Harry needs us and-" Hermione broke off, looking away. "I need to focus."

Ron understood but couldn't conceal his disappointment. Inwardly, he cursed his timing but knew he should have expected it. The incident involving Harry seeing into you-know-who's head brought back the reality of their situation into sharp focus. Without finding Horcruxes and destroying them, they were as good as finished and the stakes were too high to fail; complicated further by the entry of the visitors.

"I understand." Ron said gently, "It's alright."

Hermione gave him disbelieving look but her expression softened when she realized he meant it and hadn't take the rejection personally.

"I'm sorry, Ron. It's ju-"

"Don't apologize. You don't have to explain." Ron cut her off without any trace of bitterness. "Harry comes first."

"Only for now!" Hermione burst out and he smiled at the trace of indignancy he detected in her voice. "After all this- we can- there will plenty of time- if you will- wait for me that is." she said the last part in a whisper.

Ron pulled her into a reassuring hug and felt her wrap her arms around him tightly. He inhaled her wonderful scent and placed a tender kiss to her forehead before pulling back.

"I've waited years for you to tell me you love me, now I can live with a few more knowing you do."

"God, Ron!" Hermione breathed, "I hope it doesn't come to that because you're definitely not making this easy on me."

"I should hope not." he grinned mischievously before turning serious. "If it's the last time I can tell you this in a while then, here goes- I love you, Hermione."

A warm smile touched her lips and her eyes took on a glistening quality. "I love you too, Ron."

* * *

"Since the introductions are over, we must focus on the present issue-" Kingsley said, "which is to find a way to send back these kids!"

"When exactly did the time-travel take place?" Remus asked Teddy.

"It was during the Christmas break of 2017 and we were all at the Burrow for the traditional family dinner. Um- I was also invited!" Teddy added nervously. Victoire squeezed his hand.

"You're always welcome dear." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

"Thank you." Teddy said feeling touched. "As I was saying, James, Al and Hugo found Aunt Hermione's newly invented time-turner-"

"WHAT? I invented that?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron said, shaking his head, his eyes dancing with merriment as he took in Hermione's dumbstruck face.

"Yes, you did." Teddy continued, "When I asked you about it, you said you were working on some minor flaws in it and I assumed it the reason you brought the time-turner to the Burrow!" he sighed heavily, "The rest of the story you already know."

"Oh dear god!" Hermione said weakly. "Why would I be so careless as to leave it in a house full of kids?" she muttered when the rest of what Teddy said hit her, "Wait, there were flaws?"

"Yes"

"What sort of flaws?"

"I can only take a guess, here." Teddy replied. "I think it's to do with the time-setter. After all, if the contraption had been accurate with it's time setting, we should have been transported back to the Christmas of 1997, not the month of July!"

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation, lost in thought.

"Hang on! Why can't the same time-turners be used to return to the present?" Charlie asked, "Why doesn't it work that way?"

"I'm afraid time-turners are only a one-way ticket to the past. That's precisely why they're made to travel back for only few hours at a time and not more. As we all know, even that can be very dangerous." McGonagall said anxiously, "But knowing the brilliance of the person who invented it, the new time-turner had to be a two way contraption. I can't say for certain without examining it first, but there's still a chance if we could understand the intricacies of its making."

Remus turned to James and asked, "Do you have the time-turner with you?"

James shook his head. "No, I remember dropping it to the floor, startled by the door banging open, that's when Teddy and the girls came in. I'm certain it's still in Uncle Ron's old bedroom!"

A glum silence followed this statement, everyone seeming lost in thought, afraid to venture a response.

"Well, in that case, we'll just have to wait until someone from the future notices you are missing and finds the time-turner on the floor. And then hopefully, travels back in time to rescue you." Remus said grimly.

McGonagall's face turned pale at this suggestion and so had Hermione's.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked alarmed.

"This can't be happening!" Hermione cried in anguish. "God! What have I done?"

Alarmed by the sudden outburst of guilt, Ron was instantly by her side.

"Don't you remember Harry? When we traveled back in time to save Sirius, the actual time-line in which we existed froze until the time we returned back."

"Hermione, you're not making any sen-" Ron stopped in mid-sentence, comprehension dawning on him. He was reminded of his time at the hospital wing during their third year. He'd watched Hermione pull out her time-turner and put it around herself and Harry, all the while explaining it to him about the magical contraption and adjusting their time just enough to rescue Sirius.

But the very next moment, the door to the Hospital wing swung open, and Harry and Hermione re-emerged breathless and exhausted looking triumphant. The ones he'd been watching infront of him had disappeared into thin air. He had been shocked and more than a little perplexed but the paradox of time was a concept that still boggled his mind.

"Ron, you would know it better than anyone!" Hermione persisted. "Wasn't it as if we'd never left?" When he nodded shakily, she continued, "Exactly! The time-line in which you existed went into a dormant phase until Harry and I returned."

"But that means..." Ron's sluggish mind caught up with what she was implying, but the possibility scared him so much that he feared to voice it aloud.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ron. The older us in the future time-line will never reach the time-turner because for them, it's as if the kids had never left. The year 2017 freezes at December until the duration the children returned to their rightful timeline!"

"No. This can't be!" Ron said as the magnitude of her words sunk in. He shook his head in denial. "NO!" he yelled horrified. "THEY CAN'T BE STUCK WITH US. THERE'S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"WE CAN'T RISK THEIR LIVES!" Harry echoed the sentiment, unconsciously moving closer to his own children.

* * *

_A/N - Longest chapter till date but I felt it necessary to post it as a single piece. I assure you future chapters wouldn't be this long. _

_In my previous chapter, I mentioned a mistake I made while writing. It's actually to do with my mention of Regulus Black being a good guy in Harry's pov. In DH, Harry doesn't know Regulus turned against Voldemort until after he reaches Grimmauld's Place._

_I have no plans of abandoning this story, but I'm afraid the updates will be irregular as life's getting in the way of writing, which is why I couldn't update in August. I'm terribly sorry. _


End file.
